FELIDAE
by Tavata
Summary: Una nave maximal se ha estrellado en la Tierra, ¿podrán sobrevivir al ataque de las fuerzas predacons? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los señores del pasado ante esta nueva amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Ataque predacon

Bitácora del capitán- dijo con la grabadora en la mano- la travesía se desarrolla de forma tranquila, si mantenemos el curso regresaremos a casa antes de lo planeado; es en estos momentos, cuando la tripulación descansa que puedo disfrutar del silencio y tranquilidad que brinda el espacio, de la belleza del espectáculo de los planetas frente a mi, de…

De que me tengas esperando y tú continúes con eso- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ah, lo lamento pensé que ya estabas descansando- dijo él girando la silla en la que estaba- ¿todo está en calma?

Por supuesto, solamente que no habías venido y ya me había cansado de esperarte- dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas- ¿falta mucho?

No, ya termine- dijo él guardando la grabadora- solo un momento más y voy contigo.

De acuerdo, pero no me hagas esperar más- dijo ella entrando a los camarotes.

Él suspiro mientras hacia una última inspección de los sistemas.

……………..

Revisó cada uno de los camarotes, toda la tripulación estaba en estado de recarga descansando.

Paso por el camarote del navegador con todos los mapas estelares tirados por todo el lugar, el de los gemelos con sus inventos flotando por toda la habitación y ellos roncando, eran los más jóvenes de su tripulación; continuó con la de su hermano al parecer había dejado inconcluso lo que estaba planeando ya que una buena de datapads estaba en desorden en su escritorio y la computadora personal continuaba encendida, se sonrió, la inteligencia artificial seguramente se molestaría con su hermano por haberla dejado en ese estado; finalmente llego al camarote del médico siendo la que estaba más pulcra y cuidada de todos los demás, tal vez por eso la amaba…

Ya era hora de que el capitán también descansara, ya era hora de ir a la cama…

……………

Estaba a punto de regresar a su camarote con su amada cuando los sistemas de seguridad comenzaron a sonar con insistencia, algo se había acercado peligrosamente a su perímetro; rápidamente la tripulación se puso en pie, no eran una nave de batalla por lo que se mostraban preocupados.

Informe- dijo el capitán llegando a su puesto.

Señor- dijo el navegante- están en ruta comercial… son predacons.

Los gemelos dejaron de tratar de transmitir la señal de emergencia.

¡Predacons! No podremos con ellos, digo, no tenemos el equipo pesado para repeler a esas bestias- dijo uno de los gemelos.

Deben ser piratas- dijo otro mecha que estaba cerca del capitán- hermano, sabes muy bien que los predacons ya no ofrecen ningún problema desde la caída de Megatron Segundo.

Eso decían los analistas- dijo la mechatrix – y ve, aparecieron nuevos seguidores de Tarantula y de ese demente de Megatron Segundo.

Basta, todos conserven la calma, no tenemos nada que les interese a esos dementes así que quiero que todos se calmen… si las cosas no se calman como último recurso utilizaremos las vainas- dijo el capitán poniéndose en pie- ahora necesito que se transmita esa señal

Los gemelos afirmaron.

Lynx- dijo el que era el hermano del capitán; de un dispositivo como un pequeño disco apareció un holograma, una representación de la inteligencia artificial que controlaba la mayoría de sistemas de la nave- reporte.

La nave puede resistir- dijo la voz femenina de la inteligencia artificial- solamente si se trata de un ataque pequeño, no de un destructor predacon.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que los gemelos y la médico cayeran de sus asientos.

Por eso digo que no soportaremos mucho- corrigió la inteligencia artificial.

Atención, aquí nave de exploración FELIDAE- transmitía el otro gemelo- atención, nave bajo ataque…

Carguero de destrucción predacon a las cuatrocientas- informó el navegante- capitán nos van a dar con todo.

¡No buscan atracar!, ¡buscan destruirnos!- dijo la médico aterrada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Todos a las vainas- gritó el capitán.

Una nueva sacudida.

Señor perdemos potencia, sistemas colapsando- dijo el navegador.

Ahora, todos a las vainas, los quiero ahí en menos de un clic- dijo el capitán.

Señor,- dijo Lynx- la nave perdió el sistema de piloto automático.

Esta diciendo que alguien tendrá que pilotearla ¿Qué va a ser de él?- preguntó el otro gemelo.

Dije que todos a las vainas- rugió el capitán- es una orden maximales…

Nadie quería aceptar esa solución.

¡No!- gritó la mechatrix poniéndose en pie- no permitiré que te sacrifiques- dijo abrazando al capitán- amor, no

Dije a las vainas- dijo el capitán sin aceptar un no…

Tendrás tres clics antes de que las vainas comiencen el éxtasis-dijo su hermano- debes llegar a tiempo…

El capitán afirmo con la cabeza.

……………..

La tripulación estaba en las vainas, cada uno de los gemelos, el navegante, el hermano del capitán con su esfera de inteligencia artificial, la médico rogando que su amado llegara a tiempo.

El capitán seguía peleando contra reloj para que los sistemas soportaran.

La nave predacon ataco de nuevo con un ataque de mayor magnitud haciendo que la cola de la nave estuviera envuelta en llamas, fue tal el impacto que el capitán fue lanzado hacia adelante chocando contra los paneles de control

El dispositivo de salto tiempo espacio se había activado, una viga cayó encima del panel, el capitán estaba desesperado no podía moverla y el contador continuaba avanzando, eso no era todo, el piloto automático fue completamente destruido, ahora no tendría oportunidad de correr a las vainas éxtasis y liberarlas, ahora tendría que soportar y guiar la nave.

Se aferró a la palanca que guiaba la nave, tenía que soportarlo por su amada, por su hermano, por sus amigos.

……………..

Mientras tanto en la nave predacon.

Señor, están a punto de dar el salto- dijo el navegante

Detenlos antes o tu cabeza rodara- dijo el capitán.

El navegante ordeno fuego pero en ese momento la nave maximal dio el salto tiempo espacio. El pobre predacon giro para ver a su capitán.

Tienes menos de un clic para indicar donde han caído- dijo el capitán levantándose- tenemos que recuperar lo que nos han quitado… en una pieza o en fragmentos…

La tripulación predacon se puso de pie cuando su capitán se retiró…

…………………

Planeta Tierra.

La oscuridad que precede al alba fue perturbada por la luminosidad de un meteorito que caía… no era un meteorito, era una nave maximal que caía destrozando la parte lateral de su casco en la caída.

En su interior toda una tripulación de maximales estaba a merced del destino…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Nuevas formas

La nave maximal estaba prácticamente destruida, en el forzado aterrizaje la parte lateral derecha se había perdido.

Habían caído en un desfiladero lo que serviría para ocultarles ante cualquier emergencia pero por otro lado las condiciones del transporte estaban tan mal que al parecer nunca más podría elevarse de nuevo.

Los sistemas de la nave estaban perdidos pero no los de las vainas los cuales empezaron a recorrer los reconocimientos buscando camuflaje para los ocupantes.

Las cinco esferas de reconocimiento se activaron.

………………

La nave maximal había caído en una zona protegida para fauna salvaje, las cinco esferas se alejaron en distintas direcciones cada una tomando la información necesaria para que cada tripulante portara desde ahora una nueva apariencia…

………………

Proceso completado satisfactoriamente- se escuchó en las diferentes vainas.

Cada una de ellas se abrió liberando a los tripulantes de ese estado de éxtasis para soportar el viaje, después todo fue silencio salvo por los cortocircuitos y sonidos de los cables sueltos que se escuchaban por toda la nave…

………………

Lynx, reporte- se escucho de pronto

Señor- dijo la inteligencia artificial- pérdida de la nave a un setenta por ciento.

¿Todos están en las vainas?- preguntó de nuevo el maximal

Señor, el capitán Cuniraya no se encuentra en su vaina- dijo la inteligencia artificial esperando el grito del maximal.

De un salto el maximal se puso en pie guardando el disco pero sin que la inteligencia artificial desapareciera.

Informa a la tripulación, voy a buscarlo- dijo el hermano del capitán

Ten cuidado- dijo la inteligencia artificial desapareciendo para ver al resto de la tripulación.

………………..

¡No está!- se escucho el grito desde otra vaina.

La médico había sido despertada y con un grito salió corriendo para buscar al capitán.

Pardalis, espera- dijo Lynx pero la maximal ya no la escucho.

Wow- dijo un gemelo despertando- que sacudida ¿no lo crees Yagoua?

Ya lo creo- dijo su hermano asomándose- fue peor que en la Academia con el maestro Lobo Plateado; ¿estás bien Wiedii?

Se- dijo el otro gemelo despreocupadamente- ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Lynx los vio molesta.

Ustedes dos, ¡no es momento de estar jugando!- los reprendió.

Yagoua, Wiedii- dijo el navegante levantándose de su vaina- ayuden a Onca a buscar a Cuniraya; Pardalis tal vez necesite ayuda.

Si señor, si Onuris, señor- dijeron los gemelos saltando de sus vainas.

Debes tenerles paciencia Lynx- dijo Onuris- aun son unos chicos.

Señor Onuris, usted tiene la paciencia y sabiduría de los santos- dijo Lynx cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como los gemelos se iban molestando por el corredor.

Solamente es la experiencia- se sonrió el maximal.

……………….

La cabina de la nave estaba destrozada y todo en su interior era una confusión de cables, corto circuitos y componentes humeantes.

Onca estaba preocupado por su hermano.

Debí quedarme con él- dijo más para sí.

Sabes como es Cuniraya- dijo de pronto la maximal llegando detrás de él- nunca hubiera permitido que alguien más se quedara.

Se veía muy preocupada, con ayuda de Onca comenzó a buscar por todas partes quitando las vigas y estructuras que habían caído durante el aterrizaje.

Oh no, Cuniraya, amor- dijo ella agachándose junto a algo.

Onca corrió a su lado para ayudarle a quitar una pesada viga.

La viga aprisionaba a su hermano, se veía en muy malas condiciones; no había soltado la palanca que guiaba la mano.

Esta muy mal-dijo Pardalis revisando al capitán- sino hacemos algo entrara en éxtasis.

¿Puedes ayudarlo?- pregunto Onca preocupado.

Los gemelos llegaron en ese momento.

Pardalis, el área médica esta destruida- dijo Wiedii

Sí, la cortaron de tajo- dijo Yagoua

Se quedaron callados al ver la cara de desesperación de la maximal.

Sin equipo no puedo hacer nada- dijo abrazando con fuerza a Cuniraya- por favor amor, no me dejes, no nos dejes- decía besando su cabeza- Vamos Cuny, vamos, resiste.

¿No podemos usar las vainas para ayudarlo?-dijo Onuris llegando junto con Lynx.

El estar en una forma alterna puede hacer que sus sistemas trabajen al mínimo- dijo Pardalis analizando las posibilidades- tal vez eso le de tiempo mientras encontramos una forma de salir de aquí o en lo que llega la ayuda.

Es peligroso- dijo Onca- pero es la única alternativa.

Tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos.

Wiedii, Yagoua; preparen su vaina- ordeno- vamos Cuny no te rindas, lo lograras.

Los gemelos obedecieron.

Pardalis y Lynx trabajaron en los controladores de la vaina; cuando Cuniraya estuvo dentro la esfera de reconocimiento fue lanzada en busca de la nueva forma del capitán.

……………

Proceso completado satisfactoriamente- dijo la voz de la computadora.

La tripulación no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Pardalis asomó su cabeza a la vaina besando a su capitán.

Estarás bien Cuniraya- dijo Pardalis pasando su mano por la frente del capitán- estarás bien…

……………

Ahora la pregunta es ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Wiedii.

Pues no es Cybertron- dijo Yagoua golpeando a su hermano- ¡que pregunta más tonta! Obviamente estamos en algún planeta tecnológicamente primitivo del que no saldremos nunca.

El navegante revisaba los últimos reportes de la nave.

Tercer planeta del Sistema Solar… Vía Láctea… -leía los datos- dimos el salto.

Fue como recibir una cubeta de agua fría para todos los miembros de la tripulación.

Si dimos el salto significa que no nos encontraran tan fácilmente- dijo Onca.

Tenemos un dos porciento de posibilidades de que nos encuentren- dijo Lynx.

Pardalis solamente bajo la mirada, sino los encontraban pronto… Cuniraya no soportaría demasiado.

¿Qué podemos hacer Onuris?- preguntó la médico.

Podemos salir a ver donde nos encontramos y evaluando nuestra condición- dijo el navegante.

¿Qué posibilidad hay de que la nave predacon nos encontrara?- pregunto Onca.

Nos encontraran, pero desconozco en cuanto tiempo… si estuvieron presentes cuando dimos el salto podrán triangular nuestra posición-dijo Onuris guardando los mapas y reportes.

En ese caso debemos movernos- volvió Onca- no me quedare esperando que vengan a eliminarnos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

…………….

Los gemelos se quedarían con Cuniraya protegiéndolo; el mismo capitán había dicho una vez que esos dos valían por un ejército cuando se lo proponían. Lynx estaría en contacto con Onca y Onuris, Paralis deseaba explorar por si encontraban algo que les sirviera para ayudar a Cuny pero decidió quedarse por si su amado necesitaba algo.

……………..

Veamos que forma nos dieron- dijo Onca.

Onca, maximizar- dijo el maximal

Su nueva forma alterna era un extraordinario jaguar.

No está mal, al menos no fue una rata- dijo Onca mirando sus almohadillas en sus patas.

El general Ratatrampa se molestaría de tu comentario, Onca- dijo Onuris sonriendo- Onuris, maximizar.

El navegante tomó la forma de un gato montés.

Muy práctico- dijo frotando sus bigotes con las patas

Onca paso su pata midiendo al navegante con él.

Eres pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos.

El tamaño no lo es todo- dijo Onuris comenzando a caminar.

Bien, busquemos algo que nos sirva- dijo Onca siguiéndolo.

……………..

Resiste amor- le decía Pardalis a Cuniraya que seguía inconsciente.

……………..

Alguien se acerca al perímetro- dijo Lynx de pronto.

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

Pardalis- dijeron a coro- creo que tenemos problemas.

Pardalis llegó corriendo.

¿Predacons?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

No, mira- dijo Wiedii señalando

En la parte alta del desfiladero los visitantes observaban la nave caída.

Gran Óraculo- dijo Pardalis- Por Vector Sigma…son… son decepticons.

Imposible, los anales de la historia nos dicen que no existen más de esos guerreros- dijo Lynx.

Un disparo la hizo callar, la nave retumbó por la sacudida.

Díselo a ellos- dijo Pardalis- gemelos, saquen algunos de sus juguetes.

………………..

Onca y Onuris caminaban por ese lugar.

Parece que es un lugar agradable- dijo Onuris sintiendo la hierba bajo sus patas.

Sí, agradable- dijo Onca- si mi hermano no se estuviera muriendo creo que compartiría tu opinión amigo.

Lo lamento Onca, no era mi intención- dijo Onuris bajando las orejas- solamente que…

Onca y Onuris guardaron silencio.

Frente a ellos tres vehículos parecían observarles.

Onuris- dijo Onca en un murmullo muy parecido a un ronroneo.

¿Si?- dijo Onuris.

Creo que en este planeta… los gatos no hablan- dijo Onca poniéndose tenso.

Onuris no respondió esos tres vehículos realmente parecían que los observaban.

En ese momento se escuchó el impacto de una explosión muy cerca de donde ellos habían venido.

¡Cuniraya!- gritó de pronto Onca sin importarle el sonido que hicieron los motores de los tres vehículos.

El jaguar se lanzo en loca carrera regresando a donde estaba su hermano.

Onca, espera- gritó Onuris siguiéndolo- ¡Onca!

…………….

Creo que debemos alertar a Prime de esto-dijo uno de los vehículos.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Bajo ataque

Otra explosión hizo que la nave se sacudiera.

Gemelos, no tengo su tiempo- gritó Pardalis.

Listo- dijeron los dos chicos llegando arrastrando una especie de catapulta pequeña.

Wiedii, carga- dijo su gemelo mientras enfocaba con la mira a los visitantes inesperados.

Carga lista Yagoua. ¡Dispara!- gritó a su vez su hermano.

Una carga explosiva fue lanzada contra los enemigos que no dejaban de disparar haciendo que estos buscaran donde cubrirse.

Buen disparo- dijo Pardalis- Lynx manda un mensaje a Onca y Onuris, diles que estamos bajo ataque.

Otra explosión muy cerca de ellos.

Gemelos, no les dije que dejaran de disparar- gruño Pardalis

Prefiero a Cuny, Pardy grita demasiado- se quejo Wiedii mientras su gemelo afirmaba con la cabeza y volvía a cargar la catapulta.

……………

Corre, corre Onuris, corre- le gritaba el jaguar al gato montes.

Onca fue un error darte a conocer ante esos desconocidos- dijo el gato montes subiendo por unos arboles para ganar terreno al jaguar.

Que nos ataquen si quieren pero después de que ayudemos a mi hermano y a los demás- dijo Onca.

Eres tan impulsivo como lo fue tu padre en su juventud- se quejó el gato montes jadeando por la carrera.

Sí, pero aun así el gran Optimus Primal lo nombró líder- dijo el jaguar saltando ágilmente un riachuelo.

………………

Más cargas, gemelos, más- dijo Pardalis quien se cubría de las cargas enemigas.

Se terminaron, ya no hay más- dijo Yagoua- nos va a tocar salir a pelear.

Lynx no podía hacer contacto con los otros dos miembros de la tripulación.

Es imposible, demasiada estática- dijo la inteligencia artificial.

No voy a caer ante esos vejestorios, si los predacons no pudieron con nosotros esas momias de museo no van a tener el gusto- dijo Pardalis sacando sus armas.

La maximal saco un par de lo que parecían unos abanicos de metal de gran tamaño.

Una nueva carga fue lanzada por parte de los decepticons, Pardalis la repelió con ambos abanicos, las rocas que estaban detrás de la nave fueron destruidas por la explosión de dichas cargas.

Gemelos, ustedes cuiden a Cuniraya, no debe moverse de donde esta- dijo la maximal saliendo al exterior.

Vamos hermano- dijo Wiedii- la domadora ha hablado.

Lynx siguió a los gemelos a donde estaban las vainas éxtasis.

…………..

Scourge- dijo Mega Octane- esa nave no es de los autobots.

Ya lo sé, pero deben tener algo interesante ahí abajo o no pelearían contra nosotros- dijo el decepticon- no quiero que Megatron lo posea antes que yo.

Como sea-dijo Mega Octane- mira –el camión señalo a la maximal que había salido- creo que quieren darnos la bienvenida.

En ese caso no le hagamos esperar- dijo Scourge sacando su espada y bajando.

…………..

Pardalis se puso en guardia, tenía que mantenerlos ocupados en lo que Onca y Onuris regresaban.

Cuando el decepticon de la espada se lanzo contra ella, Pardalis utilizo los abanicos para controlarlo, el decepticon negro era poderoso, mortal, sabía mantener bajo su merced a su oponente, la chica tenía problemas para evitar sus golpes.

Mega Octane solo observaba, Scourge obviamente podía con una simple chica como esa.

Pardalis perdió su abanico después de que Scourge se la quitara de un mandoble.

Pardalis maximizar- dijo la chica transformándose en un gato salvaje pequeño.

Mira, se transformo en una gatita- dijo Scourge mofándose.

Pardalis se lanzo contra la mano del decepticon haciendo que éste perdiera su espada.

Ocelote grandísima momia- dijo la chica cambiando su forma ahora con la espada de Scourge.

Gata de Unicron- rugió Scourge disparando contra ella.

Pardalis de un salto logró esquivar ese disparo.

………….

Un disparo hizo que Mega Octane y Scourge giraran a ver a los refuerzos que habían llegado.

Onca maximizar- dijo el jaguar cambiando a un guerrero que apuntaba con una especie de ballesta.

Onuris maximizar- el gato montes cubría la espalda de su compañero con su pistola.

Decepticons- dijo Onca sin poder creerlo

Scourge no espero para las presentaciones tomó como rehén a Pardalis quitándole su espada.

Adelante, disparen- les reto mientras Mega Octane abría fuego contra ellos.

Los otros dos felinos iniciaron el ataque contra el camión pero estaban preocupados de lo que pudiera hacer el decepticon negro contra su amiga.

Ahora gata de Unicron- dijo- ¿cómo me llamaste antes?

………….

Déjala- gritaron de pronto los gemelos.

Wiedii maximizar- dijo uno de los gemelos transformándose a un tigrillo que se lanzo directamente a la cara de Scourge arañando con sus pequeñas garras.

Yagoua maximizar- dijo su hermano cambiando a un Jaguarundi que le quitó la espada a Scourge.

Pardalis una vez libre tomó de nuevo sus abanicos lanzándose contra Scourge que de una patada y un buen golpe había lanzado lejos de él a los gemelos.

Les dije que se quedaran con Cuny- dijo Pardalis mientras evitaba que Scourge le cortara la cabeza.

Que feo cuando los maximales no agradecen-dijeron los gemelos aun en forma felina dando apoyo a la médico.

………..

Los maximales no podían contra esos dos decepticons ahora entendían todo lo que los relatos antiguos decían de ellos, que eran señores de la guerra y la destrucción.

En un momento dado Onca y Onuris fueron derribados por Mega Octane y Scourge había logrado tirar a Pardalis. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra, que no había forma de escapar… haber sobrevivido a un ataque predacon para caer ante los señores de la guerra…

……….

Un disparo hizo que Scourge abandonara sus intenciones.

Tan temprano ya estas molestando, Scourge- dijo una voz en lo alto del desfiladero.

Los maximales alzaron la vista.

Onca y Onuris reconocieron a los tres vehículos con los que se habían topado.

Vamos Prowl- dijo Mega Octane- no tendrías que estar dando multas de tráfico a los humanos.

Cállate- gruño X-Brawn- típico de ustedes meterse con los más débiles.

Oye- gruñeron los gemelos.

No se preocupen chicos, la caballería ha llegado- dijo Side Burn en pose de héroe.

Basta de tonterías- gruño Scourge mientras hacía un disparo.

Ahora los tres hermanos se habían unido a la batalla, con esa superioridad de número los decepticons se veían en desventaja.

……………..

Scourge analizaba como salir de ahí, ya habría tiempo de ver que escondían esos nuevos visitantes, primero debían escapar de los hermanos autobots.

Enfocó su vista en los gemelos que seguían con forma de gato ayudando a Side Burn y sus hermanos que se enfrentaban contra Mega Octane.

Estaba listo para dispararles a esas bolas de pelo, cuando un disparo del interior de la nave lo hizo abandonar su idea.

¡Cury!- gritó Pardalis haciendo que los miembros de la tripulación voltearan.

Eso era todo, Scourge y Mega Octane aprovecharon la oportunidad de escapar de ahí.

Prowl y sus hermanos vieron como se alejaban esos dos…

………….

El capitán Cuniraya había comenzado a reaccionar un poco cuando sintió las explosiones, estaba demasiado débil como para entender que había pasado pero solamente ver cerca de él a Lynx supo que algo andaba mal.

Los gemelos acababan de salir a ayudar a sus amigos…

Como pudo se puso en pie, apoyándose en la pared que temblaba a cada explosión.

Llegó cuando los hermanos autobots apoyaban a su tripulación, los sistemas internos le decían que debía descansar o caería en éxtasis, cuando vio que los gemelos estaban bajo la mira del decepticon negro saco su arma y apuntando lo mejor que pudo hizo un disparo de advertencia.

Cuando escuchó el grito de Pardalis y vio que los gemelos estaban ilesos su mecanismo de auto reparación se activo haciendo que tomara su forma alterna.

Dejo caer la pistola y en lugar del guerrero lo que cayo inconsciente al suelo fue un puma de hermoso pelaje.

……………

Cuny- dijo Pardalis arrodillándose junto a su capitán- tranquilo, tranquilo.

Los hermanos autobots veían sorprendidos a esos recién llegados.

Lynx se apareció de pronto junto a Pardalis.

Lo lamento, no pude evitar que se levantara- dijo la inteligencia artificial.

Esta bien, - dijo Pardalis- ahora su modo alterno deberá funcionar para que sus sistemas se restablezcan, tranquilo amor, tranquilo- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del felino.

…………….

Wow hermano, veo que tienen problemas- dijo Side Burn.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Yagoua recuperando su forma- son auténticos guerreros autobots. Wow, yo solo los había visto en los libros de historia.

Wiedii aun en forma de tigrillo jugaba con sus pequeñas garras para alcanzar la parte baja de las puertas de Prowl.

¿Por qué tienes esas cosas?- pregunto el felino con ojos brillantes- ¿para que sirven?

Prowl se sintió incomodo y decidió alzar al felino.

No es correcto que hagas eso a tus mayores- dijo el autobot señalando al gatito con su dedo.

Soy mayor, alcance la mayoría hace ciclos; además mi padre no estaría de acuerdo con eso…- dijo el tigrillo arrojando unos pequeños zarpazos.

¿Y quién es tu padre?- preguntó Prowl.

Wiedii iba a contestar; pero Onca se hizo escuchar.

Agradecemos su ayuda, pero estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo, mi hermano esta mal herido y necesita atención médica o su chispa estará en riesgo- dijo el jaguar- Mi nombre es Onca, segundo al mando en la nave de exploración maximal Felidae.

Mi nombre es X-Brawn, ese es mi hermano Prowl, ese mi hermano Side Burn- dijo el todo terreno.

La tripulación del Felidae saludó a los señores autobots. Eran impresionantes, el todo terreno, la patrulla lambourghini diablo y al Dodge viper.

Hemos alertado a Optimus Prime de nuestro encuentro, nos están esperando, andando- dijo Prowl- su amigo no tiene tiempo que perder.

Continuara…

………………….

Oh si, je, ahora son maximales, predacons, ah pero no por eso dejare de largo a los decepticons y autobos muajajajaja :P ahora debemos ubicarnos en Transformers Robots in Disguise :P je, oh si, ahora con la llegada de esos maximales las cosas se pondrán algo complicadas para Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, los hermanos autobots y compañía…

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc.

Tavata


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Nerthus

La puerta de la nave se abrió, una predacon entró haciendo una inclinación como saludo.

Informe- fue lo primero que escuchó por parte del capitán quien estaba frente a su consola de mando.

Señor, Hoth ha triangulado la posición de la nave maximal, listos para dar el salto en cuanto usted lo ordene- dijo la predacon esperando una respuesta.

Inmediatamente, informa a la tripulación… cada uno de esos maximales debe ser eliminado- dijo él sin voltear a mirarla.

Como ordene, señor- dijo la predacon retirándose.

……….

Mientras tanto en la cabina de mando…

Deberrías aprresurrarrte más Hoth; no querrás que Nerrthus se moleste- dijo un predacon de acento muy marcado que estaba sentado cruzado de brazos frente a su cosola.

Ah no molestes Sleipner- dijo el navegante- no estoy de humor, además no importa cuanto me tarde, esos maximales sufrieron perdida de un ochenta por ciento de la nave, con algo de suerte los encontraremos fuera de línea.

El azar favorece un procesador preparado Hoth- dijo un predacon que limpiaba un juego de pistolas junto con otra predacon- es mejor estar preparados, no sabes que sorpresas te dará Unicron…

No me vengan con eso- dijo Hoth regresando a su consola- listo- dijo después de teclear unos cuantos comandos más.

La predacon que hablara con el capitán llegó.

El capitán ordena que se de el salto- dijo la predacon de mirada fría.

Lo que diga su señoría- dijo la predacon que limpiaba las pistolas junto con el otro- te digo Tyr, apenas le hacen más caso a Freya y ya nos está dando órdenes.

No la molestes, Sigyn- dijo el otro predacon- solo debemos pelear contra los maximales no contra predacons…

Siemprre tan sabio- dijo Sleipner- además a Nerrthus no le gustarría que tocarran la cabeza de Frreya. Y lo que orrdene Nerrthus- dijo sacando su arma- son orrdenes.

Impertinente- susurro Hoth regresando a su consola una vez más- si yo también fuera el consentido de Nerthus también sería engreído como tú…

La predacon dio un gruñido mientras ocupaba su posición.

La nave predacon dio el salto…

…………………

Base Autobot.

La tripulación del FELIDAE estaba a la espera de que la puerta de la sección médica se abriera, Onca se había transformado en jaguar y daba vueltas como león enjaulado. Onuris estaba en forma felina viendo como su amigo daba y daba vueltas.

Para de una vez Onca- dijo el gato montés- me estás mareando.

Tarda demasiado- dijo el jaguar sin detenerse- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Pardalis esta haciendo su trabajo, verás, Cuniraya se repondrá… siempre ha sido muy fuerte- el gato montés dio una especie de risilla- aun recuerdo cuando…

No es el momento- rugió Onca- lo lamento Onuris, es solo que estoy preocupado.

Descuida, fue inapropiado mi comentario- dijo el gato montés- además también Cuny es mi amigo… sé que estará bien…

Los gemelos no soportaron la tensión que había en el ambiente y se retiraron del área médica a la espera de noticias de su capitán.

………….

Los hermanos autobots habían sido muy amables en ayudarles a transportar a Cuny, eso y que un grupo formado por tres trenes bala se ofrecieron para cuidar los restos de la nave.

Wiedii y su gemelo en forma felina caminaban por toda la base autobot, aun no habían visto al líder de ese lugar, tal vez estaba esperando a que Cuny se recuperara para interrogarles, al menos de momento podían dar una vueltecilla por ahí.

De pronto vieron ahí de pie a Prowl. Wiedii no pudo evitar mirar esas puertas que el autobot mostraba, sus ojos de tigrillo brillaron como nunca, parecía un niño pequeño.

Quiero una de esas- le dijo a su hermano.

Yagoua por su parte estaba viendo a X-Brawn.

Él es mejor- dijo señalando con su garra.

De pronto llegó Sideburn quien les mostraba a sus hermanos las fotos de su amado deportivo rojo.

Los gemelos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Él es el mejor- dijeron a coro mientras se acercaban a los tres mechas…

¡Ah, mira Yagoua!- dijo su gemelo cuando Sideburn le mostraba fotos de su deportivo rojo- está obsesionado, me recuerda al maestro Lobo Plateado…

Su gemelo se rió un poco pero se quedo callado cuando sintió detrás de él a Onuris, el gato si que era sigiloso.

No es forma de comportarse chicos- dijo el gato montés.

Los gemelos tragaron aceite.

Onca les espera, Pardalis ha terminado- dijo el gato montés.

Se sonrió peligrosamente.

Gemelos no me hagan decirle al general que han mentido una vez más sobre su edad- dijo mostrando los colmillos- no por algo sé que la capitana se molestaría con ustedes, gatitos traviesos.

Wiedii y su gemelo se rieron por ser atrapados con las patas en la masa

Sideburn y sus otros dos hermanos siguieron a los gatos al área médica, efectivamente Pardalis estaba en forma de mechatrix esperando que Onuris llegara para dar la noticia.

……………….

No me tengas con esta incertidumbre- dijo Onca sin poder aguantar más.

Pardalis le sonrió.

Esta bien, gracias a que los señores autobots tenían el equipo necesario- dijo dando un profundo suspiro- me preocupe cuando él no reaccionaba…

¿Entonces se pondrá bien?- preguntó Onca ahora dejando atrás la forma de jaguar.

Sólo necesita descansar para que los sistemas vuelvan a estar óptimos- dijo Pardalis poniendo su mano en el hombro del mecha- verás que se recuperará…

Es bueno saber que su amigo este bien- dijo Sideburn con el Wiedii entre las manos, el tigrillo estaba ronroneando mientras Sideburn le frotaba la pancita.

Eso me recuerda Optimus Prime esta esperando- dijo Prowl.

Los felinos se vieron mutuamente.

Yo responderé a las preguntas que deseen hacernos- dijo Onca- además soy el segundo al mando.

Lynx se hizo presente.

Yo te apoyare, además tengo guardada la información de la bitácora del capitán por si necesitas algún dato que no recuerdes- dijo la inteligencia artificial.

En ese caso andando- dijo Prowl.

………………..

¿Cómo describir esa primera impresión? Onca había leído sobre los señores autobots pero nunca había visto a uno de cerca… los hermanos autobots, los trenes bala habían sido magníficos; pero, tener ahí de frente a él a ese… ese mecha era simplemente imposible de describir con palabras.

El camión de bomberos era tan excelso, tan sorprendente que Onca no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño e insignificante.

Los maximales habían perdido el tamaño descomunal de esos mechas de antaño, ahora con las formas orgánicas se daba cuenta… no estaban al nivel de esos mechas de metal, a esos colosos como el líder autobot que tenía enfrente.

De haber podido hubiera retrocedido ante semejante señor de la guerra, pero sus piernas no obedecían y aunque no temblaran no podía ordenarles que se movieran, estaba impactado, sabía que estaba frente a un ser que reflejaba grandeza, poder y a la vez parecía sensible y bondadoso… ni siquiera el gran Optimus Primal había sido tan grande, y eso que el padre de Onca siempre decía que era un ejemplo a seguir.

El camión de bomberos dijo algo pero Onca no lo escuchó hasta que Lynx comenzó algo así como las presentaciones con la otra inteligencia artificial de los autobots, en ese momento Onca reacciono, estaba quedando como un tonto ante Optimus Prime.

Señor- dijo de pronto Onca.

Lynx guardo silencio.

Mi nombre es Onca soy el segundo al mando de la nave de exploración maximal FELIDAE; mi hermano el capitán Cuniraya resulto herido durante un ataque predacon que sufrimos por eso nos hemos visto en la necesidad de recurrir a su ayuda- dijo el felino en posición de firmes.

Hasta la propia Lynx se sorprendió primero Onca solo no dejaba ver al camión de bomberos y ahora soltaba el discurso como un sparkling que lo aprendió de memoria, ya imaginaba la cara del padre del jaguar si lo hubiera visto en esa situación.

Me han informado que su hermano esta fuera de peligro- dijo el camión de bomberos- mi nombre es Optimus Prime, son bienvenidos en esta nuestra base, solamente tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué fueron atacados?

Onca y Lynx se miraron.

No lo sabemos, señor- dijo Onca.

Optimus sintió esa respuesta como una mentira pero no dijo nada.

No teníamos nada de valor para el consejo Tripredacus, además han estado en tregua con los maximales por más tiempo del que puedo recordar- dijo Onca- desconocemos sus razones de ataque…

Si ustedes dieron el salto- dijo T-AI- como ha informado LYNX creo que tendremos a sus amigos predacons en menos de un ciclo.

¿Acaso no sabes triangular?- dijo LYNX- estarán aquí ¡en menos de un cuarto de ciclo!

Ambas inteligencias artificiales se retaban con la mirada.

Sé hacer una triangulación, gracias- dijo T-AI

Y así te dices equipo de avanzada- reto LYNX.

Optimus Prime y Onca solo miraban a esas dos peleando.

Es lo malo de que las dos sean chicas- dijo Sideburn en un susurro.

¡Te escuchamos!- dijeron a coro las dos inteligencias artificiales.

Esto iba a ponerse difícil, no solamente tendrían que arreglárselas con Megatron y sus predacons, con Scourge y con sus decepticons sino que ahora tendrían una nueva amenaza, un grupo de refugiados y a dos T-AIs peleando…

………………….

Cercanías de un zoológico terrestre.

Los animales ni aun teniendo la capacidad de hablar nunca hubieran podido explicar lo que vieron sus ojos.

Un cometa tal vez, no, no podrían comparar con algo de la naturaleza y menos diciendo que vieron un cometa a pleno día.

La nave predacon llegó a la Tierra…

……………….

Nerthus- dijo Freya- hemos llegado.

El capitán se puso de pie en toda su estatura, era impresionante su tamaño.

Hoth sugiere tomar formas alternas para camuflaje local- dijo la predacon.

Lancen la sonda, quiero a esos maximales antes de que el ciclo termine- dijo el capitán saliendo de su camarote para ir a la sala principal.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban reunidos.

Formas alternas listas, señor- dijo Tyr- esperando sus ordenes.

Realicen los cambios… todo maximal es caza permitida, quiero que lo encuentren o mueran en el intento- dijo el capitán seleccionando su forma animal.

Sin piedad, sin clemencia… sin retroceder- dijeron a coro los dos predacons que estuvieran limpiando las armas.

…………….

Scourge- dijo Megatron.

En la base predacon las cosas no estaban muy bien para el decepticon.

No puedo creer que huyeras de esos ineptos autobots- dijo el líder predacon.

Skybite no podía aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada por la cara patética de Scourge siendo regañado, se tapaba la bocota infructuosamente.

Señor, -dijo Scourge con ese tono zalamero- solamente ha sido un retraso, atrapare a esos maximales y tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras de ellos.

Eso espero Scourge, no quiero que esos maximales provoquen que caigas de mi gracia- dijo el terrible señor.

Skybite ya no pudo soportarlo más y soltó la carcajada más burlona que nunca había dado.

Se puso azul –bueno más azul- del miedo, giro lentamente la cabeza, los rojos ópticos de Scourge lo acusaban de tal manera que si Megatron no hubiera estado ahí se le hubiera lanzado quitándole la chispa de un solo golpe; Megatron solo torció la boca, Skybite sentía que lo iba a matar en ese momento.

Skybite- dijo Megatron, el pobre tiburón se deshacía en caravanas- si crees que es tan fácil encárgate de encontrarlos y no regreses hasta que lo consigas.

Skybite no pudo contestar nada, solo se fue de ahí entre caravanas mientras cuidaba su espalda de la venganza de Scourge…

………………..

La nave predacon recién llegada abrió su puerta lateral.

Los ópticos rojos brillaron en la sombra para dar paso a los miembros de la tripulación con sus nuevas formas.

El primero en salir fue un zorro de vivo color rojo.

Perímetro limpio señor- dijo el zorro.

Hasta como zorro erres insoporrtable Hoth- dijo un oso negro saliendo con paso seguro y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Cállate Sleipner- dijo el navegante.

Dos lobos salieron de un salto comenzando a olfatear el ambiente.

Tenemos su pista-dijeron a coro.

Uno era de pelaje gris oscuro, el otro era tan negro como la noche.

Tyr, Sigyn…- dijo una voz desde el interior de esas sombras, la voz de Nerthus- desaten el infierno.

Ambos lobos aullaron para salir disparados… habían encontrado de alguna forma el lugar donde la nave maximal había caído.

Freya…- dijo una vez más la voz- tú y Sleipner vean si hay algo más de utilidad para nosotros en este primitivo planeta.

Un murciélago de alas de terciopelo se posó en la cabeza del oso negro.

Como ordenes Nerthus- dijo la murciélago

Vamos Frreya- dijo Sleipner- yo cuidarre de la joya del capitán…

El oso negro se alejo trotando con la murciélago indicándole el camino.

El zorro quedó junto a la nave.

Hoth- dijo el capitán

El zorro giró para verlo, no pudo evitar agachar las orejas y ponerse lo más sumiso que podía… Un enorme oso polar, con esa blancura que para nada era de pureza estaba parado sobre sus dos patas mostrando toda su estatura, las zarpas indicaban era mala idea provocarlo… y esos ojos rojos denotaban la maldad del predacon debajo de ese peluche.

Hoth, abre un canal con el general Ramhorn… este lugar le interesara- dijo el oso poniéndose en dos patas y comenzando a caminar.

Hoth- dijo con esa voz que no aceptaba un no por respuesta- perímetro asegurado, contacto permanente con la tripulación- los ojos del oso brillaron- no estamos solos.

Se refiere a más predacons- dudo el zorro.

No sé si son predacons o no- dijo el oso con una sonrisa malévola en las fauces- pero de que hay maldad aquí la hay- el oso mostró una sonrisa más peligrosa- la siento...

Continuara…

…..

Bueno ya están todas las piezas de este ajedrez en el tablero muajajajaja, ah, cuando se den los enfrentamientos espero no ofender a nadie pero se van a dar con todo, lo sé, en robots in disguise las peleas son muy tranquilas pero como estoy mezclando beast wars, y beast machines por igual pues… las cosas se ponen feas :P Además Nerthus dijo "desaten el infierno"

Tavata


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5. Las fauces de la destrucción.

Rapid Run, Railspike y Midnight Express continuaban vigilando los restos de la nave maximal, esa había sido la orden que recibieron y hasta que recibieran nuevas indicaciones se mantendrían en esa posición.

Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Midnight Express- esos decepticons ya entendieron y no se meterán de nuevo con esos indefensos maximales.

Seguiremos manteniendo este puesto hasta que ordenen otra cosa- dijo Railspike- además es esto o soportar a Sideburn y su deportivo rojo.

No- dijeron a coro Rapid Run y Midnight Express

Por eso digo que es mejor seguir, además ya no falta mucho para…- el líder del equipo tren bala no pudo terminar.

Muy cerca de ellos en lo alto de ese desfiladero se escucho primero el aullido de unos lobos y después se vieron la sombra de los dos carnívoros.

………………….

Nerthus- reportó por el canal de comunicación Tyr- hemos encontrado la nave maximal, pero no hay señales de firmas maximales… tenemos contacto con señores del pasado.

¿Qué?- se escuchó la potente voz del oso polar por el canal.

Señor, son autobots por las insignias que ostentan… eso o los datapads de texto escolar están en un error- dijo Sigyn en forma de loba al igual que su compañero.

Sino tienen información que nos sirva, entonces elimínenlos- ordeno el oso.

Sin piedad, sin clemencia… sin retroceder- dijeron ambos lobos mirando con esos ojos rojos a los tres trenes balas que estaban debajo.

…………………….

¿Predacons?- dijo sin estar muy seguro Midnight Express- ¿Por qué no los conocemos?

Al parecer los refugiados tienen compañía- dijo Rapid Run sacando su arma- yo digo que si quieren problemas los tendrán.

Railspike abrió un canal de comunicación.

T-AI aquí Equipo tren bala- dijo el Nozomi pero fue interrumpido por la carcajada del lobo negro…

Señores del pasado- dijo sin cambiar aún de forma- entreguen el ORAKEL y no sufrirán daño… de lo contrario prepárense para morir.

Los tres trenes se miraron confundidos, no sabían de qué hablaban esos lobos.

Son guerreros sorprendentes- dijo la loba- prefieren morir antes de entregarlo- había malinterpretado las cosas.

Sin piedad- dijo Tyr

Sin clemencia- dijo Sigyn

Sin retroceder- dijeron ambos lobos aullando.

……………………

Informe T-AI- dijo Optimus

Señor- contestó la inteligencia artificial- no he comprendido el mensaje de Railspike pero mandaremos un equipo a investigar.

Manda a los hermanos autobot- dijo Optimus.

¿Podemos ir nosotros?- dijeron los gemelos a coro viendo al líder autobot con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Es muy peligroso además se me ha informado que ustedes no han terminado el entrenamiento en la Academia- dijo el camión de bomberos.

Onuris soltó la sopa- dijo Wiedii- por favor, por favor, somos muy valientes además somos de gran ayuda.

Yagoua no estaba muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto pero si su hermano se aferraba a algo no había nadie en todo el Universo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Optimus no cambió de parecer, no iba a poner en riesgo a esos felinos.

Los gemelos se retiraron con las colas bajas.

………………

Ah, no es justo Yagoua- dijo Wiedii- yo quería ir.

No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo su hermano.

Sideburn estaba a punto de transformarse para seguir a sus hermanos.

Side- dijo Wiedii de manera muy inocente- ¿podemos acompañarte?

No estoy muy seguro chico, además Optimus- dijo el amante de los deportivos pero no pudo seguir, Wiedii se había tirado de espalda al suelo y jugaba con una bola de estambre imaginaria apelando a la ternura para convencer al autobot- ah, bueno, pero no se meterán en problemas.

¡Hurra!- gritó el felino saltando a los brazos del autobot.

No sabes como me avergüenzas- dijo su hermano entrando cuando el soldado se transformo.

……………………..

Tyr, aterrorizar- gruño el lobo dando paso al predacon con su juego de pistolas.

Sigyn, aterrorizar- dijo su compañera imitándolo con su propio juego de armas.

Rapid Run, Railspike y Midnight Express sacaron a la vez sus armas, listos para el ataque.

Los dos predacons bajaron de un salto abriendo fuego, los tres trenes saltaron para evitar el impacto de las cargas. Rapid Run hizo uso de su lanzagranadas para crear esa distracción de nube de humo, lamentablemente los predacons no cayeron en ella.

Cayendo de pie con maestría continuaron su carrera contra los trenes balas, Railspike utilizo el rifle de ondas ultrasónicas, Tyr de una barrida evito el disparo, las ondas hicieron que varias rocas cayeran pero sin lograr atrapar al lobo.

Sigyn había elegido a su oponente, Midnight Express sería su blanco; aunque se tratara de una mechatrix el Max Bullet no se lo pondría fácil… Sigyn no se lo había pedido.

Con un impresionante juego de pies Sigyn logró dar tal giro que se colocó de espaldas a Midnight Express y aprovechando el enorme tamaño de éste, ella aplico una llave que lo hizo perder el equilibrio tirándolo al suelo.

Una última oportunidad- dijo cuando estuvo sobre el pecho del tren bala apuntando con esas dos pistolas directamente a la chispa de Midnight- ¡entrega el ORAKEL!

No sabemos que rayos es eso- dijo Midnight peleando por quitarse de encima a esa molesta peste.

Respuesta equivocada- dijo Sigyn mostrando una sonrisa malvada.

……………………….

Tyr seguía enfrentándose contra el líder del equipo tren bala, era sorprendente la maestría que mostraba ese señor del pasado, para un guerrero forjado en la batalla como lo era ese predacon este enfrentamiento era una delicia, era el momento de probarse contra uno de esos poderosos autobots que causaron la caída del imperio decepticon tantos vorns atrás…

………………………..

Rapid Run vio lo que iba a pasar, con su puntería no sería problema quitarle a Midnight esa molestia de encima, estaba a punto de realizar el disparo cuando Tyr aprovechando un descuido de Railspike hizo que Rapid Run soltara su arma.

…………….

Sigyn no perdió el tiempo, escuchó el disparo de Tyr y con deleite vio como Midnight la veía con temor en esos ópticos ¿acaso iba a dispararle a bocajarro?

………………..

Los otros dos trenes bala no podían creerlo ¡esa predacon abrió fuego contra Midnight!

………………..

¿Crees que hayan llegado los predacons?- pregunto Yagoua a su gemelo en el interior de Sideburn.

No lo sé, solo espero no trajeran el destructor predacon- dijo Wiedii con un escalofrío

No se preocupen gatitos- dijo Sideburn con su cara en el panel del auto- Además el equipo tren bala puede contra lo que se les ponga enfrente.

Los gemelos no estaban muy convencidos.

…………………..

Sigyn vacío prácticamente todo el cargador de sus dos pistolas contra el pobre tren.

………………………

Railspike estaba furioso, utilizaba todo su equipo para poder quitarse a ese molesto predacon y hacerle pagar a la otra lo que le había hecho a su amigo…

……………………..

El energon comenzó a correr por todo el pecho de Midnight, los sistemas indicaban fallas masivas; si quería sobrevivir lo mejor era que entrara en éxtasis sino quería perder la chispa…

Lentamente Midnight Express apago los ópticos, el éxtasis era la mejor opción.

…………………….

Era terrible, ahora que Midnight Express había caído no podrían formar a Rail Racer.

Malditos predacons- rugió Rapid Run.

Si Sigyn no se hubiera bajado de un salto del pecho del tren bala, su otro compañero le hubiera volado la cabeza con el disparo que hizo, parapetándose con el cuerpo del coloso caído ella aprovecho para cambiar de cargas el arma.

Un error imperdonable, ya no tenía más cargas, y ese tren se aproximaba hecho una furia.

Tyr, carga- grito la predacon evitando que el tren bala la aplastara de un puñetazo que dio muy cerca de donde estaba.

…………………..

Tyr estaba ocupado con su oponente, el guerrero predacon nunca retrocedía, nunca había perdido una batalla y esta no sería la primera.

De un salto se puso en la punta del rifle, cuando Railspike iba a disparar el predacon hizo que el rifle apuntara hacia el suelo, el impacto de las ondas ultrasónicas hizo que el Nozomi perdiera el equilibrio.

Al menos el predacon al ser más pequeño que el tren bala podría aprovechar el factor tamaño ahora en contra de su enemigo… cuando Railspike estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Tyr se colocó detrás de su espalda y vacío su cargador como lo hubiera hecho Sigyn… al menos Railspike no tendría que ponerse en éxtasis… de momento.

………………

El dolor era insoportable Railspike no podía ponerse en pie.

Un placer, autobot- dijo Tyr antes de disparar.

Railspike quedó inconsciente…

…………………

Ahora el único que quedaba en pie era Rapid Run, el gran tren bala sabía que habían subestimado a esos malditos predacons y ahora sus amigos estaban heridos de gravedad, tenía que detenerles, acabar con uno de ellos.

Los dos lobos se movían hábilmente pero ahora que habían vaciado los cartuchos de sus armas se mostraban más analíticos en cada movimiento.

La hembra predacon fue derribada en diferentes ocasiones, al igual que el macho, pero no por eso se replegaban.

Su lema era "sin piedad, sin clemencia, sin retroceder" eso los había vuelto ser parte del grupo favorito del general RamHorn, ser parte del equipo elitista de Nerthus, ellos no retrocederían un solo paso ante un señor del pasado autobot, no importaba que estuvieran frente al mismo Unicron, ellos nunca fallarían a su lema de batalla.

…………………..

Es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Tyr.

Sigyn afirmo con la cabeza.

Ambos predacons miraron su insignia.

TYR SCHEIN- dijo el predacon tocando su insignia con la garra derecha, esta brillo con morado intenso.

SIGYN SCHEIN- dijo la predacon imitando a su compañera pero tocando su insignia con la garra izquierda. Una vez más el color morado intenso.

El aullido de los lobos se escucho haciendo eco en ese lugar.

Rapid Run cayó….

……………….

Informe- se escucho la voz de Nerthus desde el otro lado del canal.

No hemos encontrado el ORAKEL- dijo Sigyn- señores del pasado autobots, controlados.

¿Tienen la pista del ORAKEL?- pregunto el oso.

Tenemos su rastro- dijo Tyr.

En ese caso en marcha- finalizo el capitán predacon.

Sin piedad- dijo Tyr.

Sin clemencia- dijo Sigyn.

Sin retroceder- dijeron ambos lobos terminando con un aullido.

………………………

Los hermanos autobot llegaron a donde estaba la nave maximal.

……………………..

Optimus, señor- informó Prowl por el canal de comunicación.

Informe, Prowl- dijo Optimus Prime.

Señor, necesitamos ayuda algo ataco a los miembros del equipo tren bala, están en muy malas condiciones- dijo el oficial.

Mandaremos apoyo- dijo Prime.

El canal se cerró.

………………………

Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo T-AI.

LYNX afirmo con la cabeza.

Creo que tienes razón- dijo la otra inteligencia artificial.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Abrazo de oso

El planeta tiene una fuente interesante de recursos energéticos- dijo Freya- esto vale energon puro…

Conociendo al consejo- dijo Sleipner- querra todo parra el imperrio…

Esa es la idea- dijo la murciélago- pero… espera… mira que tenemos ahí.

El oso negro se detuvo a la orden de la murciélago. Frente a ellos, muy cerca estaban de pie un nuevo grupo de predacons…

……………

Nerthus- informo Freya por el canal de comunicación- hemos encontrado predacons, repito, predacons, pero no son parte de la armada imperial del consejo tripredacus.

Quiero información sobre esos maximales y el ORAKEL- ordeno el oso- así que sean amables con ellos…

Trranquilo señorr- dijo Sleipner- no somos desquiciados como Tyrr y Sigyn.. jejejeje

Sleipner, que Freya no sufra ningún rasguño- dijo el oso.

Nerrthus, sabes que tu prrincesa estarra a salvo conmigo- dijo el oso.

Basta los dos, tenemos predacons de quienes encargarnos- dijo la murciélago.

………………

Oye jefecito Tiburcio- dijo Gas Skunk- Creo que esos dos animalitos de circo nos están viendo.

Buena deducción- dijo el tiburón- claro que nos están viendo- le da un golpe en la cabeza- zorrillo maloliente.

Por eso no debes hacer enojar al jefazo super squalo- dijo la ardilla voladora

Sí, se pone de malas cuando no desayuna- dijo la rana

O cuando Megatron no le hace caso- dijo una vez más la ardilla.

Cierto, como esa vez cuando los autobots, el tipo loco, ese el que ama a las carcachas rojas…- decía Slapper

¿Sideburn?- trató de ayudar Dark Scream.

Gracias Alvin- dijo Slapper- como iba diciendo ese tipo lo hizo actuar como foca.

Sí de antología- dijo Dark Scream.

ZAZ, ZAZ. Dos golpes sordos sonaron en las cabezotas de ambos predacons.

Predacons de pacotilla, les estoy diciendo que se pongan listos- dijo Skybite molesto- Megatron me ha dado la orden de encontrar a esos molestos maximales y obviamente con mi intelecto super desarrollado…

Será su aliento super desarrollado- dijo casi en un susurro Gas Skunk.

Una suerte que Skybite no lo escuchara ya que continuaba con su discurso de "somos los mejores, somos los campeones…-saco la letra de una canción humana."

Y así conseguiremos que esos maximales estén de nuestra parte. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeaba el tiburón.

A la próxima yo cuido la base- dijo Slapper

No, yo me quedó la próxima- dijo Gas Skunk

No, no sean así, no me dejen solo con el Tiburcio- dijo Dark Scream

…………………

¿RRenegados?- pregunto Sleipner.

Tomando en cuenta cuantos siguieron al traidor de Megatron, es muy posible- dijo Freya.

En ese caso... vamos a demostrrarrles que los prredacons no tenemos rrenconrr contrra ellos…- dijo el oso negro.

No, tengo un plan mejor- dijo Freya- vamos a jugar un rato con ellos… al menos en lo que Nerthus lo ordena.

Siemprre adorro tus juegos- dijo Sleipner.

Sleipnerr, aterrorrizarr- dijo el oso negro.

Cambiando de forma para mostrar al segundo de Nerthus.

Freya, aterrorizar- dijo la murciélago, revelando a una predacon de buenas proporciones enfundada en las alas de terciopelo como si se tratara de un vestido de noche.

Porr eso Nerrthus te adorra- dijo el oso cruzándose de brazos.

…………………….

Los cuatro predacons no podían creerlo, esos animales de circo como los habían llamado no eran maximales.

Skybite, tú eres el líder- dijo Slapper.

Si, tú ve a presentarte- dijo Dark Scream

Antes de que el pobre tiburón pudiera protestar, Gas Skunk ya lo había empujado hacia adelante.

Skybite estuvo a poco de que cayera de cara frente a esos dos nuevos predacons.

…………………..

Saludos predacons- dijo poniéndose en su mejor pose de líder- bienvenidos a la Tierra.

¿eres el líder?- pregunto Freya.

Eh, soy el segundo del gran Megatron- dijo con todo su aire de superioridad el pobre de Skybite.

Megatrrron- dijo el oso con un brillo en la mirada que indicaba que la respuesta no había sido de su agrado.

Freya puso su mano con sus finas garras frente a Sleipner.

Deseamos unirnos a su equipo- dijo la murciélago- hemos buscado al gran Megatron por vorns, y ahora deseamos tenerlo como amo y señor…

Sleipner se sonrió e imitó una caravana sumisa al igual que Freya.

Skybite se sonrió.

¿Cómo se que no es un truco?- preguntó el tiburón.

Podemos probarlo, -dijo Freya- muéstranos que hacer…

…………………

Los tres trenes bala habían sido llevados a la base, Pardalis había ofrecido su ayuda… estaba en deuda.

…………………

¿Quién pudo haberles hecho eso, Optimus?- preguntó Sideburn.

No lo sé, no habíamos sido atacados de esa forma antes- dijo el camión de bomberos.

Las marcas de garra que tenía Rapid Run eran enormes, señor- dijo X-Brawn- sea lo que fuera debió ser enorme.

No, yo vi como estaba Railspike y Midnight Express, les vaciaron encima todo el arsenal- dijo Prowl.

Como sea, no tuvieron misericordia- dijo Sideburn.

…………………

Los gemelos estaban sentados junto a T-AI y LINX; parecían asustados.

Eh, chicos, quiten esa cara- dijo T-AI de manera amable- no hay nada que temer, los tres trenes bala estarán bien…

No es eso, T-AI- dijo Yagoua- es que…

Lo que Yagoua quiere decir- dijo Wiedii- es que creemos que fue un ataque predacon.

Chicos- dijo Onuris quien acababa de llegar- esas son leyendas de antaño.

Y aun así, nosotros estamos con los autobots del pasado Onuris- dijo Wiedii- y si… y si… ¡y si ese monstruo de Megatron segundo también dio el salto espacio-tiempo!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Chicos no deben preocuparse- los consoló LYNX- además, es obvio que Megatron Segundo no está en esta época.

¿Hablan del ladrón del disco dorado?- preguntó T-AI

LYNX afirmo con la cabeza.

Sí, del demente que inició la guerra de bestias, que sino hubiera sido por el sacrificio de Optimus Primal hubiera exterminado a todo cybertroniano en casa…- dijo LYNX

Pues me temo que si esta aquí- dijo T-AI.

El maullido de terror de los gemelos pudo ser escuchado por toda la base.

¿QUÉ?- dijeron a coro.

Onuris los tenía abrazados a sus patas, mirándolos con una cara de "Primus, dame paciencia"

Chicos, por favor, ya saben que al igual que todos su chispa es vulnerable, si ya le detuvieron antes o después dependiendo donde nos ubiquemos, sabrán que siempre los malos son detenidos, los buenos siempre ganan- dijo quitándose con trabajos a los dos gatitos de las patas.

La señal de alarma se encendió.

Optimus, señor- dijo T-AI- tenemos reportes de que Skybite y sus predacons están dando problemas en el sector veintiocho.

T-AI nosotros vamos- dijo Sideburn- les sacaremos a golpes los nombres de quienes les hicieron eso al equipo tren bala

Optimus aceptó.

Yo les acompañare- dijo Onuris- además con eso podré ver con que clase de predacons nos enfrentamos.

Ten cuidado Onuris- dijo Wiedii.

El gato montés se sonrió.

Chico tengo experiencia con predacons… y con predacons reformados- dijo palmeando la cabeza del pequeño.

No vayas a perder la cabeza- se despidió Yagoua con un grito.

No vayas a perder la chispa- dijo Wiedii despidiéndolo con su pata derecha…

………………

Skybite estaba buscando que encargarles, ya habían destruido una buena cantidad de edificios solamente por el gusto de verlos caer…

Estaba a punto de ordenar cualquier otra cosa cuando vio que llegaban los hermanos autobot.

¿Qué les parece encargarse de esos?- dijo Skybite disparando su rayo tsunami, una invitación para los autobots.

Lo que ordenes valiente Skybite- dijo Freya.

Skybite se sentía en el cielo, hubiera bailado de felicidad, hasta que reconocían su talento…

……………………

Sideburn se transformo al igual que sus hermanos, dejando salir a Onuris.

Efectivamente, son predacons- dijo Onuris una vez transformarse- pero no reconozco al tiburón, a la ardilla o a la rana… los otros parecen miembros de la armada del imperio por el color… pero, no estoy seguro…

Los que mencionas son seguidores de Megatron- dijo X-Brawn.

¿a qué te refieres con la armada?- preguntó Prowl.

Son miembros de la armada del imperio predacon, los guían los generales que forman el consejo tripredacus- dijo Onuris- después lo explicare.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Sideburn de pronto.

Onuris se sonrió con esa sonrisa felina que conservaba aun después de cambiar de forma.

Tengo experiencia con predacons… muy cercana- dijo el gato montés- cosas de familia. Eso y que en ocasione he actuado como representante maximal ante el consejo…

Ah, no entiendo- dijo Sideburn hecho un lío.

Después lo explicare- dijo el gato montés listo para lo que viniera… o al menos eso creía…

………………….

Si eso es lo que deseas gran Skybite, así se hará- dijo Freya.

Yo quierro al carrito azul con blanco- dijo Sleipner.

Si así lo deseas- dijo Freya con indiferencia…

………………..

X-Brawn de un salto esquivó un golpe que dio el oso negro prácticamente donde él había estado parado.

El oso era pesado pero no por eso se movía con lentitud, había sacado una especie de masa con cadena que balanceaba sobre su cabeza, no por algo Sleipner era el que desarrollaba inventaba todos los juguetes predacons que tanto los lobos como el mismo Nerthus utilizaban.

La cadena con su pesada masa bailaba sobre la cabeza del predacon, el cual la lanzo contra X-Brawn una vez más, una suerte que estuviera viéndoselas con un elemente tan capaz de los autobots.

Por su parte Prowl y Sideburn intentaban ayudar a su hermano, pero el grupo de predacons restantes habían comenzado su ataque contra los otros dos hermanos.

Skybite y compañía habían tomado como oponente al amante de los deportivos rojos, mientras que Freya estaba contra Prowl.

Onuris se quedo junto a Prowl, se veía que el policía no le necesitaría pero también era una buena oportunidad de ver a esa predacon de negro traje.

………………

Sideburn no tenía problemas para controlar a Skybite y sus predacons de peluche, pero para empeorar las cosas un poco más en ese momento paso justo por ese lugar su amado deportivo rojo siendo tomado como rehén por esos cuatro.

No, esa belleza no- dijo Sideburn evitando disparar.

Un agudo dolor en el brazo lo hizo girarse.

Freya había lanzado unas navajas desde sus afiladas garras.

El amor te hace cometer errores, señor autobot- dijo ella regresando su atención a Prowl.

………………..

Prowl estaba listo esperando el siguiente movimiento de esa predacon, la cual había cometido el error de meterse con su hermano, Freya saco un látigo y comenzó a marcar distancia entre ella y ese autobot.

Prowl hizo un disparo de advertencia.

¿Ustedes atacaron al equipo tren bala?- preguntó el oficial

No tenemos idea de que nos hablan, señor autobot-dijo Freya lanzando el látigo contra Prowl quitándole el arma.

Interesante movimiento- dijo Onuris mirando a esa hembra predacon.

No era momento de distraerse, X-Brawn había sido derribado por la poderosa mole de Sleipner.

Muy lento, señorr autobot- dijo el predacon, dejando caer la bola contra la espalda del autobot.

Prowl vio que su hermano estaba en apuros.

Freya había lanzado la pistola de Prowl a un lado, no le interesaba, estaba lista para otro ataque con su látigo cuando sin poder reaccionar a tiempo sintió como Onuris se abalanzaba contra ella.

Prowl, ayuda a tu hermano- dijo el maximal- tú y yo debemos hablar- le dijo a la predacon.

Quítame las patas de encima, maximal de Unicron-dijo Freya forcejeando abajo del gato montés.

Onuris iba a protestar cuando reparo en los ópticos de Freya, fríos a primera vista, pero con ese brillo que él también conocía.

Sabes que eso no es lo que realmente quieres predacon…- dijo él.

Freya los encendió al máximo, mientras Onuris se acercaba más a su rostro para murmurar algo a sus audios. La sorpresa de Freya fue mayor, pero con un rápido rodillazo se quitó a Onuris de encima.

Eres un soñador, maximal. Eso sólo te traerá problemas…- dijo ella agitando el látigo una vez más.

………………….

Prowl había corrido a ayudar a su hermano, X-Brawn había perdido el conocimiento por el último golpe de Sleipner, ahora Prowl estaba de frente al oso negro.

El carrrito azul y blanco- dijo el oso para volver a tomar esa forma alterna.

Ven, vamos a jugarrr- dijo el oso.

Prowl no espero a que se lo repitieran, disparo contra el oso, pero éste de un manotazo desvió el tiro. Una nueva carga de Prowl, el oso seguía avanzando haciendo que el piso retumbara debajo de sus patas.

Tan rápido que Prowl no supo como, el oso ya lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo.

Los poderosos brazos del oso, hacían que la estructura de Prowl crujiera, su ala puerta dio un chasquido, al parecer se había dislocado.

Sideburn trataba de quitarse al cuarteto de locos para ir en ayuda de su hermano, pero ahora la hembra predacon también volvía al ataque.

Onuris no la dejaba dañar a Sideburn pero sería difícil tenerla bajo control por más tiempo, conocía a las hembras predacons, sobre todo a las que eran como ésta que tenía enfrente… siempre guardaban un as bajo la manga, era mejor tener cuidado con ellas…

……………………….

Prowl no podía liberarse del abrazo de ese predacon y ahora los sistemas comenzaban a mostrar que había daños mayores, no podía caer frente a ese oso, no podía dejarse derrotar y a la vez, éste no dejaba de apretar cada vez más… las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para él.

…………………………

¿Cuánto mas podrrrás aguantarrr carrrito de juguete?- dijo Sleipner con satisfacción.

Prowl empezaba a sentirse mal y no había nadie que pudiera socorrerle, X-Brawn inconsciente muy cerca de donde él estaba, Sideburn atrapado con esos predacons y ¿estaba tratando de quitarles el deportivo rojo de siempre? Y finalmente el maximal que tenía atrapada una vez más a la predacon entre sus manos.

Lentamente sintió como algunos de los sistemas se empezaban a apagar…

………………..

Sleipner- dijo la voz del oso polar por el canal que mantenía abierto su segundo.

Señorrrr- dijo el oso negro sin soltar a Prowl.

Hemos encontrado algo muy interesante… todos a las siguientes coordenadas- dijo el osos dando los datos específicos.

Señorrr no hemos terrminado- dijo el oso no queriendo dejar su juguete.

Megatron no querrá lo hagamos esperar- dijo Nerthus.

Nosotrrros encontrrramos al segundo del trrrraidorrrr- dijo Sleipner.

Sí ya me ha informado, los veremos en menos de un clic- el oso polar cerró la transmisión.

Adiós, carrrrito de juguete- dijo el oso negro soltando a Prowl quien estaba inconsciente- terrrrminarrrremos esto después.

……………………

Freya y los otros predacons habían recibido la misma transmisión de regresar a la base…

………………..

Freya se logró liberar del agarre de Onuris, éste esperaba que le disparara o que mínimo lo golpeara pero la hembra predacon tomó su rostro entre sus garras y le planto un beso.

Nos volveremos a ver soñador- dijo al separarse- y la próxima no saldrás limpio.

Freya y los demás predacons se alejaron en sus modos alternos.

Onuris regreso a ayudar a los hermanos autobots, Sideburn tuvo que dejar ir a su amado deportivo rojo, sus hermanos lo necesitaban.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. ORAKEL

Una vez más en el área médica de la base autobot estaban atendiendo a los recién llegados, al menos no había sido tan grave como con el equipo tren bala.

…………………..

Lentamente abrió los ojos, ya no se sentía cansado, había dormido muy bien y ya era hora de levantarse, generalmente él era el primero en levantarse, je, desde que era pequeño siempre le ganaba a levantarse a su hermano.

¿Dónde estarían los demás?- se pregunto, de pronto lo recordó- cierto, estaban bajo ataque.

Se puso de pie.

………………….

Salió de la enfermería y fue a buscar a sus amigos, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando dos bolas de pelo se lanzaron contra el puma.

¡CUNY!- gritaron los gemelos- ¡DESPERTASTE!

Los dos gatitos frotaban sus cabecitas contra la cabezota del puma

Yo también los extrañe, peludos… me agrada su modo alterno- dijo el puma separándolos.

Cuny- dijo Pardalis que llegó detrás de los gemelos.

Los chicos les dieron espacio, además ellos iban a la enfermería a ver como estaba Sideburn y sus hermanos.

…………………

Lamento haberte asustado- dijo Cuny cambiando a modo robot.

Pardalis lo abrazo como si tuviera miedo de que alguien fuera a quitárselo.

No, yo fui la tonta- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- además, tenía miedo de que murieras sin saber…

¿Saber?- preguntó Cuny confundido- ¿saber qué?

Cuny hay algo que debes saber- dijo Pardalis- algo que debí decirte desde antes de salir de Cybertron.

Cuniraya no sabía de qué hablaba Pardalis.

Adelante, dime- dijo él invitándola a hablar.

Pardalis tomó valor, estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

Cuny- dijo Onca llegando- Optimus Prime desea hablar contigo…

………………………

Cuny siguió a Onca, Pardalis pensó que ya habría otra ocasión para hablar…

……………………..

Y una vez más ahí estaban los felinos frente al gran mecha, Cuniraya no podía creerlo, Optimus Prime era más grande y magnifico que como lo ponían los datapads de historia. Era impresionante ver a semejante señor autobot…

………………………….

Es bueno saber que estas bien, capitán Cuniraya- dijo Optimus Prime

Señor, agradezco lo que han hecho por mi tripulación y por mi- dijo Cuny- y por lo que entiendo ahora están en problemas por nuestra culpa, señor, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar con mucho gusto lo haremos.

Optimus Prime se sonrió bajo la careta.

Gracias, capitán, ahora lo que necesitamos saber es contra quien nos enfrentamos y porque están atacando- dijo el líder autobot.

No estoy muy seguro, deben ser miembros de la armada predacon- dijo Onuris.

Pero están buscando algo- interrumpió T-AI- Sideburn dijo que Rapid Run dijo algo así como ORAKEL

Eso debe ser un error- dijo Cuny- el ORAKEL se supone es una leyenda predacon, un oráculo que muestra lo que es, lo que fue y lo que será, según la leyenda es la contra parte de la computadora oráculo de Cybertron, ya saben la que fue creada para proteger la llave de Vector Sigma y las memorias del pasado…

Onca parecía tener algo que decir pero no se animaba a abrir la boca.

De pronto sintió la mirada de LYNX, si alguien podía leer en la chispa de Onca esa era la inteligencia artificial.

…………………….

T-AI- dijo LYNX- debemos hablar.

Claro,- dijo la inteligencia artificial.

Mmmh, podemos hacerlo en otro sitio- dijo LYNX con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos hologramas desaparecieron mientras los autobots y maximales seguían hablando…

………………….

Cuny, ¿crees que estuvo bien?- dijo Onca caminando al lado de su hermano.

Sí, no voy a permitir que ellos sigan sufriendo bajas por nuestra culpa- dijo el capitán- al siguiente ataque predacon, también nosotros saldremos, si nos están buscando o al supuesto ORAKEL nos encontraran.

Onca se paro de pronto.

Creo que tal vez si teníamos algo que buscaban esos predacons- musitó para si mismo mientras reanudaba el camino detrás de su hermano.

……………………

Sideburn estaba en funcionamiento, pero era preferible que sus hermanos se quedaran un poco más descansando. Al menos en lo que realmente los necesitaban.

…………………….

¿No tuviste miedo?- pregunto Wiedii a Sideburn mientras el amante de los deportivos le frotaba la pancita.

Na, para nada, además mi amada estaba en riesgo, y hubiera sido capaz de sacrificar la chispa por ella- dijo Side- como amo a mi amadísimo deportivo rojo.

Guacalá- dijo Wiedii- no sé que le ven a las mechatrix, además yo solo conozco a una que si es bonita.

Wiedii gato mentiroso- dijo Pardalis fingiéndose molesta- espero que en la lista también me incluyas a mi…

Solo cuando no te enojas- dijo Wiedii bajando de las manos de Sideburn para ir con su gemelo.

…………………

En la base predacon, se encuentran reunidos Megatron y sus predacons, Scourge y sus decepticons, y los recién llegados Nerthus y sus tropas.

Lord Megatron, señor de destrucción- dijo el oso polar con una caravana- permítenos unirnos a tus tropas, a tus heraldos de ruina y muerte…

¿Cuál es tu juego, predacon?- preguntó el dragón morado.

Señor, hemos estado durante mucho tiempo bajo el régimen autoritario del general Ramhorn, hemos buscado tanto el ORAKEL como tu maligna presencia y ahora que te hemos encontrado, deseamos ser parte de tus fuerzas elite- dijo el oso polar.

Guerreros valientes, que han logrado más de lo que mis tropas han hecho- dijo Megatron levantándose de su trono- han probado de momento su lealtad, estarán bajo mi mando si pueden soportar mi trato…

Soportaremos lo que mandes, mi señor- dijo Nerthus con zalamera voz.

...

No puedo creer lo que dices- dijo T-AI

Sabes que no tengo programado mentir- dijo LYNX

En ese caso ¿Qué harás?- pregunto de nuevo T-AI

No lo sé, Onca y yo nunca lo habíamos hablado, pensamos que nunca se presentaría esta situación- dijo LYNX mirando a la nada- no puedes ir en contra de tu programación ¿cierto?

Los autobots creen que siempre se puede decidir- dijo T-AI

Pero, ¿eso aplica a las inteligencias artificiales como nosotras?- pregunto su contraparte.

Yo creo que sí, yo creo que sí- dijo T-AI sonriendo.

…………………..

La alarma de ataque predacon se encendió, una vez más, regresaban los problemas…

…………………….

T-AI protocolo de batalla- ordeno Prime- contacta a Ultra Magnus.

Si señor- contesto la inteligencia artificial.

Sideburn estaba listo, aunque quisieron evitarlo también X-Brawn y Prowl se aprestaron para ponerse en camino, una vez más los gemelos maximales se habían escondido en el interior de Sideburn para acompañarle.

Onuris, Onca y Cuniraya también partirían.

Pardalis, tú quédate, por favor- dijo Cuniraya tomándola de las manos.

Cuny, por favor cuídate mucho- dijo ella.

El puma afirmo con la cabeza siguiendo a su hermano.

Pardalis sabía que no tenía por que seguir dudando tenía que decírselo…

Cuny- le llamo.

El puma se detuvo.

Cuny… vas a ser padre- dijo ella sin saber como iba a reaccionar el puma.

Onuris y Onca se miraron con una mirada cómplice y dejaron a su capitán un momento con su ocelote.

¿De verdad?- dijo Cuny regresando sobre sus pasos- Es una gran noticia.

Debí haberlo dicho antes- dijo ella apenada- por favor, regresa con bien.

Así será, y cuando regrese, decidiremos el nombre, ya sé cual quiero para ese maximal- dijo él besando a su amada Pardalis.

…………………..

¡TRAIDOR A LA CAUSA!- gritó Sigyn cuando estuvieron lejos de la base predacon.

Sigyn, por favor, ve más allá de lo que tus ópticos te muestran- dijo el oso polar con calma.

Nerrrthus no es trrraidorrr-dijo Sleipner- además ¡el hijo de Rrrammmhorrrrn, no darrrría la espalda a su imperrrrrio!

Hoth guardo silencio, comenzaba a ver lo realmente provechoso que sería pertenecer a la armada de Megatron, ya fuera bajo el control de Nerthus o sin él.

Freya ¿tenemos de que preocuparnos con respecto a esos autobots?- pregunto el oso polar sin importarle la mirada de Hoth.

No son una amenaza señor- dijo la predacon.

Además, nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Tyr- si nos vemos superados en número o en fuerzas recurriremos al SCHEIN…

Una muestra más del podería predacon- dijo el oso polar mirando su propia insignia- SCHEIN… ja, esos señores autobots conocerán el infierno…

……………………….

Poderoso Megatron-dijo Scourge- no necesitas confiar en esos predacons…

Silencio Scourge- interrumpió el señor predacon- además que ellos se encarguen de Optimus Prime y sus mediocres autobots ¿para que molestarnos si tenemos quién haga el trabajo?

Scourge no estaba muy convencido pero de momento era seguir las ordenes de Megatron, tal vez si cometía un error, los decepticons pudieran aprovecharla para su beneficio…

………………………….

Megatron ordeno un ataque directo a la ciudad, una invitación para que los autobots llegaran… contaba con eso.

Nerthus- dijo el poderoso señor predacon- encárgate de los autobots que lleguen pero no toques a Optimus Prime

Como ordenes poderoso Megatron- dijo el oso con una caravana.

Sus tropas lo miraban, los dos lobos no se veían muy contentos.

Vamos peludos- dijo Sleipner- no me digan que se enojarrron…

Los señores autobot no son tan fuertes- dijo Sigyn- los datapads han mentido…

No, lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben como jugar con sus contrincantes- dijo Freya- Sleipner y yo nos divertimos mucho con los autobots que nos tocaron…

Hablando de… -dijo Sleipner- aquí viene mi carrrrito de juguete.

…………………….

Los autobots llegaron para evitar que los predacons siguieran con sus planes de destrucción.

Alto Megatron- ordeno Optimus Prime- tú y tus predacons serán detenidos.

Es un discurso inútil Optimus- dijo Megatron- te presento a mis nuevas fuerzas de ataque… oh que tonto- dijo fanfarronamente- olvidaba que ya los conocieron…

Nerthus no podía creer lo que veía, ahí frente a él estaba el único mecha que había logrado detener él solo al primer Megatron, al que realmente merecía el título de malignidad imperial en los anales de la historia tanto decepticon como predacon… el oso deseaba probarse con ese poderoso coloso.

Tyr, Sigyn, desaten el infierno- ordeno a sus lobos- Freya, Sleipner, quiero el ORAKEL, Hoth, corta sus comunicaciones… tanto predacons, como decepticons, como autobots. El legendario Optimus Prime es mío…

Mirra Nerrthus- dijo el oso negro- el capitán de la FELIDAE… y su herrrmano…

Nerthus se sonrió.

En ese caso el ORAKEL no esta lejos- dijo poniéndose en dos patas- desaten el infierno… ¡Por la gloria predacon!

Megatron se giro para verlo.

¡Por la gloria de Megatron!- agregó el oso con t al naturalidad que Megatron se sonrió…

……………….

Una vez más otra batalla se iniciaba, los lobos aullaron y se lanzaron contra los autobots, ahora era personal Prowl eligió como contrario al oso negro, los otros hermanos autobots se encargarían de Scourge y sus decepticons, Optimus Prime esperaba el ataque de Megatron.

Nerthus tomaría su tiempo en actuar… al menos de momento…

…………………………..

En la base autobot.

Pardalis caminaba de un lado para otro.

T-AI, ¿no han pedido ayuda?- preguntó la ocelote- ¿aun no han pedido refuerzos?

Estarán bien- dijo la inteligencia artificial- estoy movilizando a todas las tropas que se encuentren cerca de su posición.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo la maximal mirando a LYNX

Ella también se veía preocupada.

¿Dónde están los gemelos?- preguntó la médico.

Ambos hologramas se miraron para darse un golpe en la frente.

SIDEBURN- dijeron a coro frustradas.

Pardalis no espero a que se lo repitieran, cuando las hologramas abrieron el puente, ella se lanzo para ayudar a sus amigos…

…………………..

Sin piedad- dijo Tyr

Sin clemencia- dijo Sigyn

Sin retroceder- dijeron a coro ambos lobos.

Sideburn ya los esperaba con el arma lista.

Los gatitos salieron de la cajuela y se escabulleron antes de que los lobos derribaran al autobot cuando este hizo el disparo…

………………………

Megatron disparaba todo el fuego dragón que tenía contra Prime.

El líder autobot lo controlaba como podía, pero esperaba una ayuda de Ultra Magnus no tardara demasiado en llegar…

La batalla prometía ser un pandemónium con tantos enemigos en contra de los nobles autobots.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Emisarios de la muerte

Ambos lobos se lanzaron contra Sideburn, éste disparo pero esos predacons repelieron su ataque de un salto.

Por su parte Prowl estaba listo para la embestida del oso, no lo perdonaría por el abrazo anterior, lo mismo que X-Brawn que aun sentía el golpe de la masa de ese demente predacon.

Freya tenía el látigo listo abanicándolo sobre su cabeza para el momento en que Onuris se acercara, el maximal se había separado una vez más de sus amigos.

Onca y Cuny estaban juntos el equipo de Skybite estaba listo para hacerles frente a los dos hermanos.

Optimus esquivaba con maestría los disparos de Megatron pero el señor de los predacons no buscaba jugar con él sino destruirle definitivamente.

Los decepticons seguían las órdenes de Scourge atacando sin cuartel a todo aquel autobot que se topara frente a sus armas…

……………….

Wiedii creo que fue mala idea venir- dijo Yagoua- las cosas no pintan bien.

No tengo miedo Yagoua, soy hijo del gran general…- dijo Wiedii pero una explosión muy cerca de él lo hizo callar- ok, creo que si fue mala idea.

Como sea, ahora estamos aquí y mínimo deberíamos ayudar- dijo Yagoua- Yagoua maximizar.

El jaguarundi se transformo en modo robot sacando unas esferas de colores que tras lanzarlas contra Skybite y compañía comenzaron a explotar.

Buen trabajo Yagoua tenemos su atención- dijo su hermano- Wiedii maximizar.

Al momento el tigrillo hizo lo mismo.

La ardilla voladora, el zorrillo y la rana giraron molestos.

Esos mocosos quieren guerra Skybite- dijo Slapper.

Si eso quieren eso tendrán, ¡a darles!- dijo el tiburón.

Los gemelos se rieron con esa sonrisa felina que conservaban después de dejar el modo bestia.

Jijijiji, ya cayeron- dijeron ambos chicos sin dejar de lanzarles esferas de colores.

……………………

De momento ambos chicos les habían quitado a Skybite y los otros tres predacons, no eran los más peligrosos pero si los que más molestaban…

………………….

T-AI tenemos que hacer algo- dijo LYNX.

¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto la otra inteligencia artificial.

Ir con Onca- dijo LYNX- creo que puedo conseguir apoyo externo…

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto T-AI.

Tú dijiste que todos podemos decidir…- dijo LYNX

T-AI quedó sola en la base, LYNX había desaparecido…

……………….

Corre Yagoua- dijo Wiedii una vez más en forma felina.

Siguen detrás de nosotros- dijo Yagoua- creo que el plan esta funcionando ¿Qué sigue?

Pues no pensé en la fase dos del plan- dijo el tigrillo con una carita de culpa- como sea, mientras no nos atrapen todo estará bien…

RAYO TSUNAMI- gritó Skybite y el disparo hizo que el techo frente a los gemelos cayera.

Bien gemelo fantástico- dijo Yagoua- estamos atrapados.

JE, ¿es la parte donde alguien salva a los tiernos gatitos?- dijo Wiedii con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

No peludos- dijo Skybite- es la parte donde el glorioso Skybite despelleja gatos roñosos como ustedes…

Esa parte no me gusta, ¿podemos saltarla?- dijo Wiedii con el truco de tirarse de pancita y jugar con la bola de estambre.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- dijeron a coro los otros tres predacons.

Ah que tierno, pero ¡yo lo quiero despellejar!- dijo Skybite.

Los otros regresaron a sus poses de chicos malos.

Rayos, con ellos no funciona- dijo Wiedii poniéndose de pie.

Hermano, eso solo funciona con Sideburn- dijo Yagoua arrinconándose junto a su hermano.

……………..

Cuny- dijo Onca esquivando un disparo de Scourge- creo que estamos en problemas.

He tenido ciclos peores- dijo el puma saltando a parapetarse junto a su hermano- además hoy me han dado una muy buena noticia y no voy a dejar que esos predacons me arruinen este ciclo…

¿Y eso?- preguntó su hermano disparando contra Mega Octane.

Voy a ser padre- dijo Cuny disparando contra Scourge pero fallando el tiro- ¡vas a ser tío!

Onca solo encendió al máximo los ópticos.

Buen momento para compartirlo- dijo irónico.

Onca detrás de ti- dijo la voz de LYNX.

Onca apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar, Ro-tor había disparado haciendo un boquete donde el gato había estado de pie.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el jaguar viendo a la inteligencia artificial de pie frente a él.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Cuniraya a su vez.

Cuny es mal momento para darte malas noticias- dijo su hermano- pero ella es la ORAKEL

Cuny no podía creerlo.

No te enojes, no pensé que fuera malo conservarla, bloquee los accesos a sus protocolos predacons, tú lo sabes, nunca ha dado problemas, no tienes porque entregarla, no tienen porque tenerla, y a la vez no podemos permitir que los señores del pasado sigan con esta batalla por nuestra culpa…- decía el jaguar sin detenerse para tomar aire.

Onca… Onca… ¡Onca deja que hable!- dijo el puma lo más serio que podía ser- no entregare a LYNX pero tampoco lo ocultare a Optimus Prime… debemos encontrar la forma de detener a los predacons y sus decepticons…

Yo tengo una idea- dijo LYNX- pero para eso necesito que Onca desbloquee los protocolos que necesito…

Onca pareció dudarlo…

Si lo hago, te perderé…- dijo el jaguar.

Si no lo haces, perderás todo lo que amas…- dijo LYNX- he decidido Onca, es lo correcto…

Hermano debes hacerlo- dijo Cuny- ella te lo esta pidiendo…

Onca suspiró.

Adiós LYNX… ORAKEL protocolo de batalla desbloqueado…- dijo el jaguar- te extrañare…

Y yo a ti, Onca, señor- dijo LYNX brillando de pronto con un intenso brillo morado para cambiar de color a uno negro con los característicos ópticos rojos de los predacons…

ORAKEL… EN LÍNEA- dijo con una voz muy diferente a la tierna vocecilla que siempre utilizaba para Onca.

………………………..

Muy cerca de donde la batalla se estaba dando, sonidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse, primero como un susurro después como algo más conciso… Un rumor de turbinas… Nada alentador.

………………………

ORAKEL… PROTOCOLO RESURRECCIÓN- dijo el Orakel girando para ver a Onca- SAL DE AQUÍ… DESATAREMOS EL INFIERNO…

Ya escuchaste a la chica- dijo Cuny- ¡vámonos Onca!

Tomo a su hermano por la muñeca para llevárselo a toda carrera fuera del alcance de los disparos de los decepticons…

……………………

Los gemelos estaban a punto de ser apaleados por Skybite y su trío de predacons cuando el sonido se hizo más que evidente… algo se acercaba a donde estaban.

Dime que es tu estomago Tiburcio- dijo Slapper.

Silencio, puede ser un truco autobot- dijo Skybite.

La explosión los lanzó volando por los aires, los gatitos no podían creer lo que veían, cuando la nube de polvo se disipo… ahí estaban… tres pares de ópticos tan rojos como la sangre, los lasers aun humeantes cada par de ópticos con su par de lasers…

Yagoua…- dijo Wiedii- tengo miedo.

Ya somos dos- dijo su hermano.

Los tres pares de ópticos bajaron la vista para ver a los felinos.

Son… son… ¡Corre!- grito Yagoua…

…………..

En el exterior la batalla continuaba, ahora con mayor intensidad.

ORAKEL… APOYO REQUERIDO EN MOVIMIENTO- dijo el ORAKEL con una sonrisa malvada- ANTIGUA ELITE DE UNICRON EN MOVIMIENTO…

Megatron había arrinconado a Optimus gracias a sus cabezas de dragón, estaba listo para dar la mórdida decisiva cuando…

La misma explosión que había noqueado a Skybite y sus predacons se dejo sentir en el exterior…

Hasta Nerthus y sus predacons detuvieron sus ataques…

Qué rayos significa eso…- dijo el oso polar mirando a donde había venido la carga explosiva.

DECEPTICONS, DECEPTICONS- salieron gritando los dos gatitos- DECEPTICONS, DECEPTICONS…

Pasaron tan rápido que parecían una sola bola de pelos…

¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Freya- los únicos decepticons son esos- dijo señalando a Scourge y compañía.

Error.

………………………..

Huele a muerte- dijo Tyr deteniendo su ataque

Huele a emisarios de muerte- corrigió Sigyn

…………………………

Optimus no podía creerlo, sus ópticos se encendieron al máximo, conocía a esos emisarios de muerte…

Onca y Cuniraya se acercaron a donde estaba Prime.

¿Tienen algo que ver con esto?- preguntó el camión de bomberos.

Creo que tenemos que ver mucho con esto- dijo Cuniraya señalando a la ORAKEL.

Nerthus también la vio.

El ORAKEL…- musitó con una sonrisa para nada amistosa- y esta en protocolo de destrucción, mmh, muy interesante, llamar a los emisarios de la muerte para detenernos… utiliza a sus propias fuerzas…

El ORAKEL seguía con esa sonrisa maligna, con esos ópticos rojos mirando como las tres siluetas se acercaban con paso majestuoso a donde ella estaba.

……………………

Soñador- le dijo Freya a Onuris que estaba muy cerca de ella- no saldremos limpios de esto.

Mi hermosa belleza de la noche… esto es apenas el inicio… ahora verás en acción a la élite aérea de Megatron…- dijo el gato montés bajando su arma.

……………………..

STARSCREAM, THUNDERCRACKER, SKYWARP… ORAKEL… PROTOCOLO DESTRUCCIÓN… PREDACON…- dijo el ORAKEL señalando a los enemigos.

Los tres seekers del pasado, llegados de las pesadillas más terribles estaban listos… fueron llamados de ese sueño de los guerreros de antaño para cumplir con lo que el ORAKEL dictaba, no era servir a Megatron, era servir a la maldad decepticon, a la maldad predacon, era servir al mismo Unicron…

Los tres seekers apuntaron al dragón morado…

……………………

La carga de los tres seekers lograron captar la atención de Megatron, los predacons de Nerthus no sabían si apoyar o dejar que el traidor fuera nulificado por los antiguos seekers.

Optimus y sus hombres se replegaron un poco, la inminente batalla era entre decepticons y predacons, no entre ellos…

…………………….

Nerthus ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?- preguntó Freya.

Tomaremos el control del ORAKEL ahora que tenemos esta distracción- dijo el oso polar.

Los lobos se movilizaron, cubrirían la retaguardia de los dos osos para que se acercaran lo suficiente a la inteligencia artificial, si tenía el control de los seekers se verían en problemas si retaban su paciencia…

……………

Belleza de la noche- dijo Onuris que estaba muy cerca de la murciélago- deja a los predacons… tus compañeros no van a terminar bien, es un plan suicida.

Freya se sonrió con ese frío brillo en los ópticos.

Soñador, soy lo que soy al igual que tú…- dijo acariciando el rostro del gato montes- ¿abandonarías tú a tus amigos?

Onuris pareció dudar un momento.

Mi padre me ha enseñado que nunca se abandona a nadie, el honor del guerrero es lo más grande que tiene… pero por amor, belleza de la noche… se pueden cometer locuras- dijo el gato montés acercando su rostro al de la predacon.

Freya bajo la mirada. Ese maximal la confundía…

………………………….

El ataque decepticon contra Megatron y sus decepticons seguía imparable, mientras tanto Nerthus y sus predacons lograron posicionarse muy cerca del ORAKEL.

Gran ORAKEL, yo Nerthus, seguidor del consejor tripredacus te ruego nos permitas utilizar tu poder a favor de la causa predacon, extermina al traidor y regresa a nuestro imperio su poderío indiscutible…- dijo el oso polar.

El ORAKEL lo miro con fastidio.

THUNDERCRACKER, SKYWARP… PROTOCOLO LIMPIEZA- ordenó señalando a los predacons que estaban tan cerca de ella.

Tyr , Sigyn, encárguense de esos vejestorios- ordeno Nerthus- el ORAKEL será mío o de nadie…

…………………..

Los dos lobos se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Atacaran con todo- dijo Tyr- Sin piedad…

Sin clemencia- dijo Sigyn apuntando con sus dos pistolas.

Sin retroceder- dijeron a coro cuando los dos seekers abrieron fuego contra ellos…

………………..

Optimus abrió otro canal de comunicación con la base.

T-AI ¿dónde esta Ultra Magnus?- preguntó el camión de bomberos.

Esta por llegar, señor, en cualquier momento- informo la inteligencia artificial.

No tenemos ese tiempo, lo necesitamos ahora- dijo el líder autobot.

Onca y Cuniraya no podían hacer nada contra el poderío seeker, solo podían observar…

……………………..

Onca vio como el oso polar iba a llegar por detrás de la inteligencia artificial, por un momento el jaguar olvido que se trataba de un holograma, solo pensó en ir a ayudar a su LYNX aunque ella ya no estuviera.

Onca, no- dijo Cuny son poder evitar que su hermano se lanzara.

Nerthus había tomado una vez más la forma de un oso polar, estaba a punto de dar el zarpazo a la inteligencia artificial para desconcentrarla en el ataque cuando sintió como el jaguar se lanzaba contra él mordiéndolo en la espalda.

De un zarpazo lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Impertinente maximal- dijo el oso centrando su atención en el jaguar.

Deja en paz a mi LYNX- dijo el jaguar poniéndose de pie para retar al oso.

Idiota, no es tuya, es el ORAKEL predacon ¿no has visto lo que ha hecho?- preguntó el oso mientras le daba un zarpazo en la cara al jaguar.

Onca se levanto con profundo rasguño.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el oso polar, cuando Hoth hizo un disparo que le dio al jaguar en el hombro. El oso polar aprovecho esta distracción para dar el zarpazo definitivo contra el gato, las garras brillaron mientras el zarpazo iba a caer.

El golpe nunca lo recibió Onca…

……………………

Pardalis no podía creerlo, había llegado en el momento exacto de ver caer a su amado…

…………………….

Onca no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, hasta la misma ORAKEL que no se había interesado por lo que sucedía en la batalla giró para percatarse de que Cuniraya había caído…

…………………..

El oso polar tenía atravesado por las garras a Cuniraya, éste no había tenido tiempo de alertar a su hermano, o de hacer un disparo antes de que el oso lo matara…no podía perder a su hermano de esa manera…

Nerthus lanzó al puma a un lado, tenía la zarpa llena de energón.

Estúpidos sentimentalismos maximales, nadie es importante como para sacrificarte por él- dijo Nerthus.

Freya que había escuchado todo, apretó con fuerza el látigo.

Maldito traidor- dijo con los colmillos apretados.

Onuris no contestó solo se lanzo en carrera hacia donde había caído Cuny…

…………………….

Los lobos continuaban con su ataque contra los seekers, aun siendo experimentados guerreros predacon tenían serios problemas para controlar la rabia y furia de esos seekers, por algo habían sido la gloriosa armada aérea de antaño… ahora se daban cuenta de que si mantenían su lema, no saldrían vivos de ahí.

…………………….

Megatron continuaba con su ataque contra Starscream pero no era tan fabuloso como lo hubiera sido el enfrentamiento del antiguo lord decepticon contra el comandante aéreo.

Los decepticons de Scourge trataban de dar apoyo al lord predacon, pero finalmente habían preferido encargarse de Optimus y sus hombres, lo mismo que Sleipner y Hoth…

Una vez más estaban enfrascados en una batalla campal de todos contra todos…

……………………….

Pardalis se arrodillo junto a Cuny, estaba muy mal.

Comparados con los autobots, el tener formas orgánicas era una desventaja para los maximales. Onca también se había arrodillado junto a su hermano.

Vamos Cuny, eres más fuerte que ese oso de peluche- dijo él tratando de hacer que Cuny se mantuviera despierto.

Los gemelo miraban con ojos vidriosos el estado de Cuny, el energon no dejaba de brotar.

Pardalis lo tenía acunado entre sus brazos, sabía que lo iba a perder.

Onuris llegó al momento.

Cuny…- dijo el gato montés.

Fue… una buena… existencia- dijo el puma.

Pardalis lo abrazaba con más fuerza…

No veré… el final de la batalla… pero sé quien ganara….- dijo el puma comenzando a ver borroso- Ya tengo el nombre…

Pardalis lo beso en la frente, era mejor que no hablara.

Cuny dijo algo al audio de la médico y lentamente fue apagando los ópticos…

……………………..

Los lobos llevaban las de perder…

Thundercracker disparo una carga de forma tan certera que Tyr apenas y pudo evitarla, sin saber como los dos lobos habían sido arrinconados entre un grupo de edificios de esa ciudad humana, alejándose completamente del posible apoyo de sus compañeros predacons.

Sigyn había terminado la carga de sus dos pistolas y ahora inservibles las tiraba con rabia.

No caeremos ante esos ancianos- rugió transformándose en loba- Sigyn SCHEIN

Tyr SCHEIN- dijo su compañero.

Al momento el brillo morado los envolvió como en el ataque a los tren bala.

Ahora se veía con claridad el efecto que tenía el SCHEIN en los predacons… los hacía aumentar de tamaño.

Ahora los dos lobos se lanzaron contra los dos seekers, Thundercracker seguía con el ataque, parecía que Skywarp había desaparecido… los lobos se habían confiado.

Cuando se lanzaron con las fauces abiertas y las garras listas para terminar de una vez con ese seeker, un disparo a quema ropa los hizo caer en mal estado, Skywarp había aparecido detrás de ellos sin que estos se dieran cuenta…

…………….

Sigyn se transformo, apenas y podía moverse y esos dos seekers continuaban apuntando con sus armas…

Giro para ver a Tyr, tenía destruidas ambas piernas y sólo podía golpear con frustración el piso.

Sin piedad- dijo Tyr sacando un mecanismo como un disco negro.

Sin clemencia- dijo Sigyn mientras ponía a correr un contador.

Ambos seekers se acercaban peligrosamente…

Sin retroceder- dijeron a coro mientras con sus garras sostenían con fuerza el dispositivo.

Thundercracker y Skywarp dispararon…

……………….

La explosión fue de tal magnitud que el suelo se estremeció, los edificios cayeron…

Freya solo bajo la vista.

Habían perdido a los lobos, no conocían el significado de la palabra derrota y preferían sacrificarse antes de dar el gusto al enemigo de verlos caer derrotados…

Continuara….

……………………………………………

Sólo tomó este espacio para decir… no sé cómo pero logré meter a sus seekers, chica seeker, detective; espero estén contentas… hemos desatado un pandemonium…

Agradezco su comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, atentados bomba :P Arken Elf, Dantasia, Shadir y todos los que lean este trabajo.

Tavata.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9. Pandemonium

El poderoso Ruination cayó con el último disparo de Starscream. Ahora Scorge se había quedado solo sin el apoyo de sus decepticons.

Megatron también comenzaba a analizar las posibilidades de una retirada estratégica pero al estar bajo ataque de esos seekers sabía que el huir no era una opción, además él era el gran Megatron, lord predacon, él no daría por pérdida esta batalla…

…………………

Onca no podía creerlo, había perdido a su hermano… ¿cómo se lo diría a su padre?, ¿alguna vez regresaría para decírselo?

No tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando en eso, el oso polar ya estaba de pie una vez más junto a ellos.

Onca apunto con su arma.

Pensé que los maximales eran más "aguantadores". Vamos gato de peluche- dijo el oso- deja que Nerthus te mande a descansar junto con el otro peludo…

Onca estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Pardalis lo tomó de la mano mientras mantenía abrazado el cuerpo de Cuniraya.

No, Onca, ya perdimos a Cuny… él no hubiera querido esto- dijo Pardalis suplicante.

Hazle caso Onca- dijo Onuris- no permitas que el sacrificio de Cuny haya sido en vano…

Una vez dijiste- dijo Onca caminando unos cuantos pasos- que el honor del guerrero era lo más importante- el jaguar miraba a Onuris con determinación- es lo que nuestros padres creyeron, lo que Cuny creyó, lo que yo creo…

A ellos les tocó la guerra de bestias, a nosotros no… - dijo el gato montés acompañado de un suspiro- si estas decidido a enfrentarlo, necesitaras apoyo… yo te lo doy

Onca agradeció con la mirada.

Eres un gran maximal, Onuris- dijo el jaguar apuntando con su ballesta al oso polar- Pardalis tú y los chicos no se metan…

Típico en los maximales- dijo Nerthus listo para recibirlos…

………………………………

Freya no había dejado de ver el lugar donde ahora solo quedaban los restos de los dos lobos; se llevaba mal con Sigyn pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderla la tenacidad de la predacon, al menos sabía que ella y Tyr habían partido juntos, como habían llegado, como siempre habían estado…

Ese soñador- dijo con sonrisa amarga- solo causa distracciones.

Nerthus lo había dejado muy claro, nadie era importante para él, ni siquiera ella, pensaba que tenían algo en común, ahora veía que ese predacon, el hijo de Ramhorn solo la quería para mostrarla como un trofeo, para presumirla ante el resto del consejo…

Se sentía frustrada, Sleipner estaba cerca de ella, el oso negro seguía cuidando que la murciélago no tuviera ningún rasguño, habían sido ordenes de Nerthus y él las seguiría al pie de la letra.

Freya estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de entre la polvareda que se había levantado aparecieron los dos seekers, estaban listos para continuar con esa destrucción que tanto disfrutaban…

Sleipner, no vamos a sobrevivir- dijo la predacon- si esa cosa continua con el control de los seekers

Prreciosa, no me imporrta la muerrte… sólo la destrrucción- dijo el oso negro- tengo un carrrrito de juguete con el cual jugarrr.

Freya no podía creerlo, era como si todos los predacons estuvieran obsesionados con la guerra… Había tomado una decisión.

……………………….

Ahora Thundercracker y Skywarp al ver que Starscream estaba jugando con los predacons y ya que la ORAKEL no había dicho nada acerca de los autobots… los dos se sonrieron de manera malvada, ya tenían con quien jugar ahora que los lobos se habían ido…

…………………….

Optimus y compañía tuvieron que moverse lo más rápido que podían para esquivar los disparos de esos dos seekers, las cosas no iban nada bien, para ninguno de los dos bandos.

Los hermanos autobots se habían separado después del último ataque y ahora…

Vamos carrrrito de juguete- dijo Sleipner- no crrreas que tus amigos seekerrrs te van a ayudarrrr

Después de la sorpresa de verse atacados por los seekers, el oso negro había vuelto su ataque contra Prowl.

No otra vez, peludo- dijo Prowl listo para el ataque.

Sleipner se transformo mostrando una vez más la pesada masa con la que atacara a X-Brawn.

…………………………

El ataque de los seekers no se hizo esperar una vez más, ahora Megatron solo contaba con Scourge para hacerles frente, era imposible pensar en que el gran lord predacon caería ante un vejestorio como lo era el capitán aéreo o como lo eran los otros dos aviones.

…………………………

Pardalis solo vio como Onca y Onuris se lanzaban contra el oso polar, sabía que no tenían posiblidades… ahora veía claramente que en esa guerra ellos llevaban las de perder, no eran tan fuertes como los autobots o los decepticons y ahora que no estaba Cuny tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarles…

Wiedii y Yagoua querían ayudar, pero sabían que no podrían hacerle frente a ese oso polar, si Cuny no había tenido oportunidad ¿Qué podían hacer dos gatitos que ni siquiera habían cumplido la mayoría?

……………………….

Skybite se quitó las piedras que tenía en la cabeza, al menos era tan dura que no hubo daño pero el resto de su equipo predacon estaba nockeado.

Mal momento para dormir- dijo el squalo poniéndose de pie.

Lo que vio no le gusto, Megatron y Scourge eran los únicos que le hacían frente al seeker rojo.

Si voy me apalean- se dijo cruzado de brazos- sino voy me tachan de cobarde. Si voy gano puntos con Megatron, sino voy Scourge se queda con la gloria…. Mmmmmh, ok, voy…

El tiburón se puso en movimiento dejando al grupo inconsciente…

……………………….

Optimus Prime no podía dejar que Skywarp y Thundercracker siguieran con esa destrucción, ya habían causado suficiente daño tenían que hacer algo para evitar que los humanos salieran heridos, él y los hermanos autobots; al menos X-Brawn y Sideburn tenían que encontrar una forma de detenerles…

……………………………….

Nerthus lanzó el primer ataque, un disparo que hizo que el suelo se cimbrara, Onca y Onuris se pusieron a resguardo, la idea del oso polar era clara… atraería la atención del ORAKEL y la utilizaría para su beneficio.

……………………………….

Hoth que había pensado pasarse con Megatron y sus predacons abandonando a Nerthus y su equipo ahora veía quien llevaba la ventaja y de momento era mejor ayudar al oso polar, Sleipner se estaba divirtiendo con el carrito de juguete, los seekers tenían a los autobots, y Megatron y el decepticon podían entretenerse con el otro seeker, el que parecía más letal.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio a la hembra maximal y a los dos cachorros, el zorro se sonrió tal vez también podía jugar un poco…

………………………………..

Chicos, no se alejen de mi- dijo Pardalis poniéndose de pie.

Aunque le doliera debía dejar el cuerpo de Cuny ahí, necesitaban ayudar a los autobots a detener ese pandemonium.

¿Pero y Cunny? –preguntó Wiedii, el tigrillo aun tenía la esperanza de que pudieran reparar a su amigo.

Querido- dijo Pardalis con una sonrisa triste- déjalo, es más importante que tú estés a salvo.

Yagoua tampoco quería moverse de donde estaba.

En ese momento un disparo los hizo ponerse alertas, Hoth disparaba contra ellos.

………………………………….

Prowl ya se había cansado de estar esquivando esa maza, de un rápido movimiento logró que la maza se enredara en su brazo y dando un fuerte jalón se la quito al oso negro.

Sleipner se carcajeo un poco.

¿Es todo?- le preguntó

Es el principio- dijo Prowl abollando la maza con el puño.

Sleipnerrr aterrrrrorrrrrizarrrr- dijo el oso negro. Mostrando su peluda piel.

Dando un gruñido se lanzo contra Prowl, sus poderosas fauces se cerraron en la mano de la patrulla quien no pudo evitar dar un ligero grito de dolor.

El oso apretó más las mandíbulas…

……………………………………….

Skybite llegó a donde estaba la hembra maximal y los gatitos, el otro predacon, el que era el navegante los había acorralado.

¡Ey, eso no es justo!- dijo para sí- esos gatuchos son míos.

Hoth disfrutaba de su pequeña galería de tiro al blanco.

¡Rayo Tsunami!- gritó Skybite disparando contra el zorro.

El navegante no se movió rápido y tuvo quemaduras en el brazo.

Predacon traidor- gruñó mientras enfocaba su atención al tiburón.

…………………………………………

Optimus Prime fue lanzado contra un edificio por el impacto de uno de los misiles de Skywarp.

El líder autobot no recordaba que los seekers fueran así de mortíferos, tal vez tanto tiempo de pelear con estos nuevos decepticons y con los predacons había hecho que olvidaran lo cruentas que eran antes sus batallas…

SideBurn al igual que su hermano X-Brawn también había sido derribado por un onda sónica de Thundercracker.

Creo que necesitamos apoyo- dijo Side poniéndose trabajosamente de pie- ¿y los felinos?

Tienen sus propios problemas- dijo X-Brawn sintiendo otro golpe.

…………………………………………….

Vamos gatos, hagan algo interesante- dijo Nerthus para provocarlos.

Onca estaba muy molesto, había perdido a su hermano y ahora ese peludo lo estaba molestando, lo haría pagar o moriría en el intento…

Onuris se lanzó contra el oso, éste de un zarpazo lo derribó mandándolo contra un puente, quedó levemente aturdido por el golpe.

…………………………………………….

La ORAKEL veía toda la destrucción sin reflejar un ápice de emoción, había visto caer a Cuniraya y eso la había hecho estremecerse, como si algo muy dentro de su programación le indicara que tenía que hacer algo; pero, así como llegó esa sensación se fue. Pero ahora era diferente, el ver pelear al jaguar, llevando las de perder contra ese oso polar, con su tamaño descomunal con esa fuerza incomparable, la hacía tratar de hacer algo.

La programación decepticon y predacon que tenía era demasiado fuerte como para pelear contra ella, y aun así, de haber podido hubiera lanzado al momento a los emisarios de Unicron para dar apoyo al felino…

………………………………………..

Skybite no le tenía miedo a un zorrito de peluche como ese; le había hecho frente a amenazas más peligrosas –una suerte que Hoth no supiera que en muchos casos había tenido que escapar para salvar las aletas- no se dejaría intimidar por un mamífero como ese.

Hoth lanzó otro ataque, Skybite se dio cuenta de que aunque parecía el más débil, ese navegante también tenía que ser tratado con cuidado.

Una nueva explosión, Skybite tuvo que ponerse a resguardo cuando Hoth le lanzo un auto compacto.

¡A la próxima lanza camionetas, idiota!- gritó Skybite asomando la cabeza.

Tuvo que agacharse sino quería perderla, Hoth había agarrado una pickup que voló directamente a la altura de la cabezota del predacon.

Yo y mis ideas- dijo Skybite arrepintiéndose de su comentario.

…………………………………………

Onca vio como Onuris golpeó contra la estructura y el ruido sordo que dio al caer, trato de acercarse para ayudarlo pero fue tomado por el cuello por el oso polar.

Ahora gatito- dijo Nerthus- vas a ayudarme, te guste o no.

………………………………………..

Optimus tenía que soportar, pero si ese seeker seguía con su ataque no tendría oportunidad.

Skywarp estaba a punto de disparar, Prime no tendría tiempo de ponerse a salvo, estaba por ser impactado cuando otro juego de misiles desviaron los del enemigo.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo los refuerzos habían llegado…

………………………………………

ORAKEL- gritó Nerthus.

La inteligencia artificial giro sin emoción en el rostro.

Tengo a tu amigo- dijo el oso polar sujetando a Onca frente a él, continuaba apretando el cuello del felino, si continuaba se lo iba a romper- si como creo esos maximales te han contaminado, terminaras rindiéndote a mis condiciones, si me equivoco solamente el gato morirá.

La ORAKEL estaba a punto de girarse, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ese maximal.

En ese caso- dijo Nerthus sacando su pistola- primer aviso.

……………………………………..

Ultra Magnus- dijo Prime sosteniéndose en una rodilla- creí que no llegarías a tiempo.

¿Y perderme la fiesta?- dijo el hermano del líder autobot- no seas ridículo, si me hubieran dicho que eran viejos amigos hubiera llegado antes.

No pudieron continuar con su "charla" otro disparo de misiles del seeker les hizo recordar que no estaban jugando.

……………………………………

Hoth estaba listo para lanzar un detonador contra el predacon. Lo hubiera hecho sino hubiera sido por una serie de pequeñas explosiones que recibió en la espalda.

¡Deja al bacalao!- gritaron a coro los dos gatitos.

Jo, los maximales deben estar desesperados- se mofó el zorro- ahora los reclutan desde la guardería…

Un golpe certero con uno de los abanicos de Pardalis lo hizo callar, el zorro giro con un hilillo de energón en la mejilla.

Estos gatitos tienen niñera- dijo la ocelote- predacon, vas a pagar.

¿Tú y cuantos más, gata maximal?- gruño Hoth.

¡Rayo Tsunami!- gritó Skybite.

Hoth lo recibió de lleno.

Conmigo basta y sobra, remedo de predacon- gritó el squalo poniéndose al lado de Pardalis- es una alianza temporal, después acabare con ustedes.

Pardalis no contestó, Wiedii y Yagoua se pusieron a su lado, ahora eran cuatro contra uno…

………………………………

Necesitamos acabar con esto- dijo Ultra Magnus

Sideburn se acerco a donde estaban los dos hermanos.

¿Dónde esta el demás apoyo?- preguntó.

Niño, con nosotros tienen- dijo Ultra Magnus- eso y que los demás estaban muy retirados con un poco de suerte llegan a recoger las sobras que les dejemos de esta batalla…

……………………………………………..

Primer aviso- dijo Nerthus colocando su pistola en la espalda de Onca.

La ORAKEL no reaccionó.

Como desees- dijo el oso polar abriendo fuego.

El grito de Onca fue de agonía, era degradante no poder soltarse y servir de diversión para ese oso desquiciado.

La ORAKEL no pudo reprimir un ligera mueca de dolor al ver como el energon comenzaba a correr por la estructura del maximal.

Segundo aviso- dijo Nerthus- veamos cuanto aguanta el hijo del jefe maximal…

……………………………………….

Skybite y su nuevo equipo estaban listos para hacerle frente a Hoth; ya no importaba a que bando pertenecieran, lo único importante era que hicieran caer al zorro.

Hoth se veía superado en fuerza, sus juguetes no eran nada comparados a los de los gemelos y el dolor de Pardalis de perder a Cuny solo se reflejaban en los cortes que le provocaba con los abanicos. Nunca pensó que Skybite pudiera provocar tanto dolor con el rayo tsunami, el predacon podía ser muy capaz si se lo proponía.

Era momento de utilizar el SCHEIN.

Hoth SCHEIN- dijo el zorro brillando con el ya conocido brillo morado.

Los gatitos se protegieron detrás de Pardalis, ella y Skybite solo esperaban soportar el golpe…

…………………………………………

Freya SCHEIN- se escuchó el grito de la predacon antes de que Hoth impactara contra los felinos y el tiburón.

………………………………………..

¿No harás nada, ORAKEL?- preguntó Nerthus- en ese caso- dijo cuando ella no reaccionaba- me he equivocado, ya no sufrirás gatito.

Los sistemas de Onca indicaban daños graves en diferentes sistemas primarios, sino hacía algo su chispa terminaría extinguiéndose… y aun así, no quería ver que su LINX estuviera bajo control predacon…

………………………………………..

¡Es hora de combinarnos Prime!- dijo Ultra Magnus.

Magnus, era justo lo que iba a sugerir- dijo Optimus Prime

Ahora era momento de que los seekers se preparan, ya que verían desde primera fila el poder de Omega Prime….

………………………………………

LYNX- gritó Onca- no le hagas caso, no cedas, no importa lo que me pase, este monstruo mato a Cuny, si le sirves este planeta será destruido… Cybertron será destruido… no lo hagas, prefiero la muerte antes que perderte…

La ORAKEL no pudo evitar mirar con pena al felino, algo dentro de su programación estaba cambiando.

ORAKEL protocolo TRANSICIÓN- dijo la inteligencia artificial.

Onca intentaba liberarse inútilmente.

Buena y mala decisión ORAKEL- dijo Nerthus tomando el disco que era el portador de la ORAKEL.

Se lo había quitado a Onca al momento de sujetarlo, ahora veía como la transferencia de datos iban directamente de la inteligencia artificial a su computadora primaria.

Gracias ORAKEL- dijo destruyendo el disco con su garra cuando la transferencia se completo.

Onca no podía creerlo, el holograma de su LYNX se había esfumado.

Adios maximal- dijo el oso polar disparando contra Onca, con tal exactitud que el disparo había dañado la chispa del maximal.

Nerthus lo lanzó muy cerca de donde habían caído los fragmentos del disco del ORAKEL

LYNX- musitó Onca.

Una vez más el holograma de su LYNX apareció pero tan transparente que parecía no dudaría mucho.

Onca- dijo la vocecita que tanto agradaba al maximal- trate… de… evitarlo…

Yo… también- dijo el jaguar tratando de agarrarla, pero el holograma desaparecía por momentos.

Tengo… miedo- dijo la chica.

Aquí…estoy- dijo el felino- no… te dejare….

LYNX se sonrió para acto seguido desaparecer, Onca se sonrió a su vez, los sistemas colapsaron, la chispa se extinguió…

………………………………………..

Ya no había ORAKEL, ahora los emisarios de Unicron estarían bajo el control de Nerthus, pero ¿guerreros tan orgullosos venidos de épocas de gloria aceptarían tener un amo? El oso polar muy pronto descubriría la respuesta…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Alianzas temporales

Omega Prime hizo su aparición, la fuerza de Ultra Magnus y Optimus Prime combinada… ahora los seekers tendrían de que preocuparse si continuaban con su destrucción.

…………………

Skybite se descubrió la cara –se la había tapado con las manos al ver la embestida del zorro gigante-

Pensé que estaríamos muertos- dijo el tiburón.

No podía creerlo, habían sido cubiertos por una cortina de terciopelo de color negro. Un momento ¡no era una cortina, eran las alas de la predacon!

Freya había utilizado a su vez el SCHEIN para aumentar de tamaño y poder evitar que Hoth dañara a los maximales.

¿Pero, ella es de los malos, no?- preguntó Wiedii sin poder entender.

Silencio gatito- dijo la predacon- lo hago por el soñador no por ustedes.

¿Soñador?- repitió sin entender Pardalis.

¿Onuris?, bueno, no me extrañaría sabiendo de quien es hijo…- dijo Wiedii pero un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano lo hizo callar.

Silencio- gruño Hoth- ahora Freya sentirás mi furia.

Te estoy esperando Hoth…- dijo la predacon recuperando su tamaño original.

Será como quieras- dijo el zorro con un amenazante gruñido.

Freya sólo se sonrió, Hoth sabría porque Nerthus la había elegido como compañera.

……………………………..

Prowl no dejaba de darle golpes en la cabeza al oso negro mientras éste continuaba mordiendo su mano, a cada golpe con la mano libre de Prowl el oso continuaba aprisionando más la mano de la patrulla.

Sino hacía algo pronto, ese endemoniado predacon terminaría arrancándole la mano.

El policía tuvo una idea.

De un rápido movimiento dejo de golpearle en la cabeza para comenzar a hacer palanca en las fauces del predacon. Éste como lo haría un perro terrestre no dejo libre a su presa, pero en ese mismo momento de descuido el autobot logró meter su mano libre entre las fauces de su enemigo.

Sleipner no iba a soportar una derrota por parte del carrito de juguete, así que no dejaba de morderlo. Un error para un guerrero como él.

Prowl tenía ganada esa partida, solo era cuestión de soportar los afilados colmillos del oso en la mano que había introducido, si lograba superar el dolor su otra mano se vería libre.

……………………..

El chillido de dolor y derrota de Sleipner se escuchó aun sobre los disparos de esa batalla, Freya no pudo evitar detenerse un momento, Sleipner también iba a caer por su arrogancia…

……………………………

La mano que había tenido aprisionada el policía goteaba energon y la otra mostraba las marcas profundas de los colmillos.

Sleipner se había llevado las zarpas negras al hocico, el dolor no abandonaba sus sistemas, su quijada había sido limpiamente desprendida.

Ahora no dejaba de soltar en esa forma de oso una asquerosa mezcla de energon y baba, el precio de tener una forma alterna orgánica.

………………………………

Hoth iba a aprovechar la repentina distracción de Freya, pero uno de los abanicos de Pardalis se le incrusto en la nariz provocando que el zorro sacudiera la cabeza por el dolor.

Te debo una- dijo Freya- hembra maximal.

Solo es una alianza temporal- dijo la ocelote.

¡Eh!, esa es mi línea- gritó Skybite cubriéndoles la espalda a ambas hembras seguidas de los gemelos quienes una vez más habían tomado la forma de los dos gatitos.

Basta de distracciones- dijo Freya con esa fría mirada predacon- tenemos un predacon a quien hacerle pagar.

A darle- dijo Skybite.

Hoth trago aceite, había sido mala idea provocar a ese contingente de guerreros…

……………………..

Starscream no dejaba de atacar al lord predacon, ya no le importaba Scourge; ahora estaba claro que su objetivo a eliminar era Megatron.

El dragón de dos cabezas utilizaba todo el fuego dragón con el que contaba pero era claro que llevaba la desventaja con semejante guerrero de antaño ¿acaso los predacons estaban por debajo de esos fantasmas? Su orgullo de guerrero no le permitía darse por vencido, no iba a caer por semejante enemigo.

Scourge se unió una vez más a la lucha, él también era un decepticon y podía demostrar que estaba al nivel de esos tres seekers aunque el resto de su equipo ya hubiera caído, él no era como cualquier otro…

…………………………

Skywarp se teletransportó una vez más, estaba jugando con Sideburn y X-Brawn, mientras que Thundercracker se iba a probar con Omega Prime…

Otra onda sónica se hizo presente cuando Omega Prime se parapeto entre unos edificios, la destrucción masiva de esos decepticons haría que después el equipo de constructores tuvieran que encargarse de las reparaciones, claro, si sobrevivían…

………………………..

Sleipner no podía hablar pero no por eso dejaría que ese carrito de juguete obtuviera la victoria. Al tener un daño excesivo en la forma alterna, no podía recurrir a modo robot para enfrentarle, su orgullo y terquedad le había costado el tener que enfrentarle solo en modo bestia, una desventaja para ese predacon, ahora sólo contaba con su fuerza para atacar a Prowl.

El oso se sonrió, aun podía hacer uso del SCHEIN para demostrarle a ese autobot con que clase de guerrero predacon se estaba enfrentando.

…………………….

Hoth, utilizó uno de sus dispositivos para atacar a Freya, la predacon utilizo su látigo para arrebatarle lo que parecía un lanzador de discos al zorro.

No en esta ocasión- dijo la murciélago azotando el lanzador contra el piso- ¡ahora!

Hoth no podía creerlo había caído de la manera más idiota en una distracción tan sencilla.

Wiedii y Yagoua se lanzaron en barrida no con la intención de tirar al zorro, sino que llevaban cada uno entre los dientes una cadena con la cual dando rápidamente vueltas alrededor del predacon le atraparon de tal manera las piernas que este se tambaleo cayendo hacia adelante.

Rápido hembra maximal, rápido- rugió Freya mientras con el látigo le quitaba a Hoth otra pistola que había sacado.

Pardalis se lanzó con toda la intención de caerle encima con los abanicos al zorro pero Hoth dentro de su desesperación logró girarse a un lado evitando el golpe.

Muy lenta, gata, muy lenta- se burló el zorro.

¡Rayo Tsunami!- gritó Skybite mientras que el potente rayo daba directamente en el pelaje del zorro.

Hoth fue lanzado contra un edificio cuya estructura estaba muy dañada.

Cómo pudo se puso en pie quitándose la cadena, estaba rodeado por el grupo de maximales y de los predacons traidores.

Freya lanzó de las garras lo que parecían unas dagas afiladas.

Hoth fue clavado en la pared del edificio.

Yo digo que le eliminemos, es la forma en que lo hacen los predacons- dijo Freya.

Que pague- dijo Pardalis.

Yo hago los honores- dijo Skybite- ¡Rayo…!

El squalo no pudo terminar, el edificio hizo un sonido estridente cayéndole encima al predacon, los dos gatitos cubrieron sus ojos con sus patas para no ver el final del predacon.

Eso nos demuestra una cosa- dijo Freya- los cuerpos orgánicos no soportan tanto como las estructuras de ellos- dijo señalando a los autobots.

¡Quedó como mermelada de zarzamora!- dijo Skybite.

Guárdate tu comentario, predacon- dijo Pardalis.

Skybite se dio cuenta de que los gatitos parecía que iban a vomitar.

Vamos niños, si quieren ser guerreros poderosos como yo, más les vale acostumbrarse- dijo el predacon.

Wiedii y Yagoua empezaban a pensar que ser guerrero ya no sonaba tan divertido…

…………………………..

Omega prime mantenía a raya a Skywarp y Thundercracker , era impresionante ver como había sido necesario que el guerrero autobot se hiciera presente para que esos dos seekers fueran de momento controlados.

Los ataques de ambos seekers eran terribles, peleaban entregando la chispa en esa batalla.

X-Brawn y Sideburn solo podían dar un leve apoyo a Omega Prime…

…………………………………

Prowl estaba de pie frene al oso, Sleipner comenzó a brillar con el característico brillo morado, de pronto se hizo mucho más grande y temible.

El policía vio como esa inmensa mole de color negro, con el hocico babeante de energon se acercaba. No estaba dispuesto a continuar peleando con esa cosa por más tiempo…

Sleipner lanzo un manotazo con las zarpas, Prowl fue lanzado contra unos edificios haciendo un boquete tan amplio que la construcción solo soporto por gracia de Primus. Ahora era más desagradable estar en esa batalla, el predacon silencioso daba un espectáculo tan desagradable que era repugnante verlo.

El oso negro se lanzo a la carrera, Prowl vio venir su embiste y de un rápido giro ahora fue él quien tuvo abrazado al oso negro, el hermano autobot podía sentir el pelaje negro por toda su estructura. Sleipner se sacudía con fuerza intentando liberarse de ese abrazo.

¿Qué pasa osito?, pensé que te gustaban los abrazos- dijo Prowl aplicando fuerza para que el oso no se liberara.

Sleipner se puso en dos patas, los ópticos de Prowl no podían creerlo, ese predacon si que era fuerte; de un rápido movimiento Sleipner se lanzo de espaldas contra el suelo aprisionando al hermano autobot, ahora Prowl era el que una vez más sentía todo el peso del predacon, Sleipner se tallaba contra el suelo mientras la estructura de Prowl comenzó a rallarse, el oso disfrutaba lo que el autobot debería estar sufriendo aunque no pudiera darse vuelta para verlo con sus propios ópticos.

………………………..

Nerthus ahora tenía el ORAKEL en su poder, ahora aprovecharía la situación, no daría un movimiento en falso, dejaría que Sleipner se encargara de ese autobot, y que los seekers se encargaran del resto de esos infames soldados; cuando esto pasara, él se levantaría paratomar control de tan extraordinarios guerreros, los llevaría con él a su tiempo y con esa armada de Unicron haría que los maximales se extinguieran para siempre…

…………………………..

Starscream lanzó otra carga de misiles, ahora estaba en forma alterna dándoles caza tanto a Megatron como a Scourge.

Fue en ese momento que el avión de combate se dio cuenta, el ORAKEL no estaba, aquel ente que los había traído de las tienieblas no estaba por ningún lado, es más, eran menos combatientes los que estaban.

Se transformo una vez más en modo robot en el techo de un edificio cercano.

Lo veía con claridad, el ORAKEL había encargado eliminar a los predacons, y ahora ellos lo habían tomado una vez más como un juego de destrucción encargándose de todo el que se topara frente a ellos, nada mal para unos decepticons; pero ¿el ORAKEL? Había visto que la inteligencia artificial había estado cerca de los maximales de formas orgánicas.

Los busco con la mirada, ahí estaban muy cerca de un puente, no había duda, dos maximales habían caído. Pero ¿Dónde estaba el ORAKEL? No sentía la firma de la inteligencia artificial, solo… esos ópticos de rubí se toparon con la blanca figura del oso…

Se sonrió con malicia "piensa utilizarnos" fue lo que paso por su procesador mientras pensaba en un plan para hacerle pagar al oso su osadía…

……………………..

Ahora que habían terminado con Hoth, el equipo temporal de maximales y predacons se dirigieron al puente donde se habían enfrentado los felinos y Nerthus; Pardalis no podía creerlo también habían perdido a Onca.

¿Qué le vamos a decir al general?- dijo Yagoua con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar.

Que su hijo cayo peleando- dijo Freya.

No le importaba ese gato, ella buscaba desesperadamente al soñador…

Un movimiento entre unos escombros del puente la hicieron girar hacia ese lugar su fría mirada.

Onuris se levantaba, estaba apaleado pero aun podía continuar. Unos escombros le habían caído encima tras la última explosión que provocaron los seekers.

Los dos gatitos corrieron a lanzarse contra Onuris.

Este los recibió pero emitió un ligero gemido, tenía lastimada la espalda.

¿Estas muy lastimado?- pregunto Yagoua

¿Puedes ponerte en pie?- pregunto Wiedii

¿Pueden darme un momento?- dijo Onuris.

Ambos gatitos bajaron de un salto.

Onuris, Onca cayo- dijo Pardalis

Ese predacon es traidor y peligroso- dijo Onuris apoyándose en su arma para ponerse en pie- debemos detenerle de alguna manera…

Nerthus tiene al ORAKEL, y si lo utiliza junto con el SCHEIN…- dijo Freya- mejor retirarse.

Belleza de la noche- dijo Onuris- no podemos retirarnos…

Dijiste que por amor se hacen locuras- dijo Freya encarándolo con su fría mirada.

Y tú dijiste que el amor es una distracción- dijo Onuris acercándose al rostro de la predacon.

¿Pueden dejar sus melosidades para otra ocasión?- dijo Skybite.

Los gatitos también tenían cara de asco.

Belleza de la noche, ¿estas con nosotros?- preguntó Onuris.

¿Acaso soy tan obvia?- dijo Freya con las brazos cruzados.

Después hizo algo que los gatitos nunca hubieran imaginado, descruzando los brazos se abalanzo contra Onuris rodeándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso como si fuera el último que fuera a darle.

Estoy contigo soñador- dijo cuando se separo.

Onuris no sabía que contestar, solamente se alzo en toda su estatura como si fuera lo único que necesitaba.

Ese predacon deseara no habernos conocido- dijo Onuris.

Todo el equipo asintió.

Aunque fuera lo último que hicieran se enfrentarían a Nerthus sin importar el tamaño, sin importar la fuerza… el oso polar caería…

………………..

Prowl ya estaba cansado de tanto azote contra el suelo por parte de ese oso negro. Cuando Sleipner tomo tiempo para su siguiente embestida, Prowl con un ágil movimiento de piernas lo lanzo hacia el frente mientras de un salto se puso de pie apuntándole con su arma, el oso de momento se había descontrolado ante el empujón pero ahora estaba listo para terminar con el autobot de una vez por todas.

Prowl a su vez ya se había hartado de ese juego, así que cuando el oso se lanzo en loca carrera una vez más, el autobot disparo.

El primer disparo dio a Sleipner en un hombro pero continuo su carrera, Prowl retrocedió un paso, otro disparo, el oso parecía no se iba a detener de ninguna forma, otra carga por parte del policía, ya casi lo tenía a unos metros, lo iba a embestir, ¿cómo detenerlo?, ¿acaso no podría hacerlo? Sleipner se puso en pie sobre sus dos patas, ¡lo iba a aplastar!, la última carga de Prowl, el último disparo, Sleipner cayo sobre el autobot.

Ese enfrentamiento había terminado…

………………………..

Sideburn y X-Brawn se habían movido para que Omega Prime siguiera enfrentándose contra los dos seekers, fue en ese momento cuando vieron que el oso no se paraba y que caería sobre Prowl, de igual forma vieron como su hermano era aplastado por ese oso.

Sideburn tuvo miedo de que hubieran perdido a Prowl, ambos hermanos se movilizaron hacia allá…

De pronto el oso negro comenzó a moverse, los hermanos autobot apuntaron con sus armas, afortunadamente solo era Prowl que se quitaba de encima esa enorme mata de pelos…

Pensamos que habías caído- dijo X-Brawn

Se necesita más que una alfombra de oso para detenerme- dijo Prowl solo para caer sobre una rodilla.

Yo creo que ya tuviste suficiente, hermano- dijo Sideburn- además esas manos parecen que están dañadas.

Prowl quiso protestar pero una nueva carga de Skywarp los hizo regresar a la batalla, les gustara o no…

………………………

Omega Prime lanzo otro de sus más fuertes ataques contra los seekers, pero era difícil poder controlar al mismo tiempo a Thundercracker y Skywarp…

Starscream continuaba enfrentándose con Megatron y Scourge pero no atacaba con animos de eliminarlos, al contrario parecía que los estaba acercando a Omega y sus autobots ¿Qué pensaba ese seeker?

………………..

Nerthus continuaba con su plan de esperar el momento preciso, había visto como habían caído Sigyn, Tyr, Hoth, y ahora Sleipner; como Freya lo había traicionado por los maximales; no lo sentía como una derrota, él se había llevado a dos de esos gatos pulguientos, si pudo con esos bien, podía con los otros que llegaran, además los seekers se estaban encargando magistralmente de los autobots.

Si Megatron y su decepticon caían, habría sido porque así lo quiso Unicron, además… no le importaba lo que le sucediera a ese traidor a la causa predacon…

…………………….

Un golpe de los abanicos de Pardalis lo hizo regresar a la batalla.

Detrás de él se encontraban ese improvisado grupo de maximales y predacons…

Pagaras- dijo Pardalis.

Ah, eres la hembra de uno de esos gatos, ¿o es que eras de ambos?- pregunto socarronamente Nerthus- ¿Freya?, preferiste a un perdedor, que al nuevo emperador de Cybertron.

Búrlate- dijo la predacon- infame, eres la desgracia del imperio… piérdete en las sombras de Unicron…

Siempre tan tierna- dijo el oso polar- no tengo tiempo, acabemos con esto de una vez ¿Quién es el primero que desea ver los ópticos de Unicron?

Hasta los gatitos se pusieron en alerta ante el inicio de tan inminente combate…

…………………………….

Megatron fue lanzado por una carga de Starscream contra Omega Prime a quien golpeo en la espalda.

El poderoso señor predacon no podía hacerle frente a esos emisarios de Unicron, también Omega Prime parecía comenzar a cansarse.

Al parecer tenemos el mismo problema- dijo Omega.

Puedo con esto Prime- se negó Megatron, aunque sus ópticos mostraban que pese a su orgullo predacon sí necesitaba ayuda- Me encargare de ese- señalo a Thundercracker- encárgate de él- apunto a Skywarp.

Era lo más parecido a una alianza, Omega acepto…

…………………….

Los hermanos autobot se habían reagrupado, pese al dolor en su mano, Prowl estaba listo para dar apoyo a sus hermanos y a los demás.

……………………..

Nerthus disparo contra Skybite.

El tiburón apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que el automóvil que estaba detrás de él explotara.

¡Eso fue monstruoso!- dijo el tiburón quitándose parte del polvo que levanto la explosción.

Es por el ORAKEL- dijo Freya- no se distraigan…

En ese momento Nerthus la había aprisionado entre sus garras.

¿Miedo, Freya?- dijo mientras más apretaba desgarrando en ese movimiento las alas de terciopelo de la predacon.

Freya rugió de dolor.

Nerthus también rugió, Onuris había disparado con una puntería asombrosa a la cara del oso polar, dañando uno de sus ópticos.

Por el dolor el oso había soltado a Freya, Onuris corrió para alcanzarla antes de que golpeara contra el piso.

Belleza ¿estas bien?- pregunto teniéndola entre sus brazos.

He tenido mejores ciclos- dijo ella poniéndose en pie para seguir dando apoyo a su soñador.

Pardalis había lanzado una vez más uno de sus abanicos contra el oso polar mientras los gatitos cubrían su espalda lanzando sus cargas explosivas.

El óptico de Nerthus no funcionaba. Y el energon corría por su cara dándole un aspecto aterrador, los mismos gatitos tuvieron miedo…

…………………..

Megatron y Scourge se enfrentaban contra Thundercracker por más que peleaban parecía que el seeker no caería, las ondas sónicas estaban haciendo estragos en ese improvisado campo de batalla…

Scourge había quedado aprisionado entre los escombros de otro edificio destruido, Thundercracker se transformo apuntando con sus rifles contra el decepticon negro, Scourge estaba preparado para el último disparo cuando llegó el apoyo que no hubiera imaginado, Prowl y sus hermanos disparaban contra el seeker dándole oportunidad al decepticon de ponerse en pie y continuar luchando en esa batalla.

Ahora eran cuatro contra un seeker y no podían detenerle ¿es que acaso eran invencibles?

Thundercracker los tenía contra las cuerdas. Una carga más y solo quedarían recuerdos de esos guerreros.

Una lluvia de fuego dragón cayo sobre Thundercracker, Megatron llegaba a dar apoyo.

Ahora con el ataque combinado de los hermanos autobot, de Scourge y del mismo lord predacon parecía que la balanza comenzaba a ponerse a favor de ellos.

…………………………………

De un manotazo Yagoua fue lanzado contra otra construcción.

Su hermano no podía creerlo, Pardalis también sintió que les había fallado a los gatitos, al menos al ser su niñera tenía que protegerlos.

Wiedii lanzo otra carga de bolas explosivas contra el oso polar que había atacado a su hermano; Nerthus no iba a soportar que esos dos remedos de guerreros le siguieran dando problemas, tomó por la cola al tigrillo y después de darle vueltas lo lanzo en la misma dirección que su hermano.

El gatito salió volando.

¡Rayo Tsunami!- gritó Skybite- a esos gatos, yo solo los molesto ¿entendiste osito cariñosito?

Tu boca es más grande que tu fuerza, remedo de predacon- dijo Nerthus- si tanto deseas la muerte, ven, que te la daré con gusto…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11. Final de la batalla

Omega Prime se concentraba en hacer blanco en Skywarp pero ese guerrero de la antigua élite era digno de consideración; con esas habilidades de teletransportación era difícil de estimar donde sería el siguiente punto donde aparecería.

Megatron seguía utilizando todo su arsenal de fuego dragón contra Thundercracker, ya que el seeker de momento había preferido encargarse del predacon dándoles una pequeña oportunidad a Scourge y los hermanos autobots para darse un respiro.

Los maximales seguían haciéndole frente a Nerthus ahora el oso polar solamente se enfrentaba contra Skybite, Pardalis, Onuris y Freya.

Y mientras todos esos gladiadores se enfrentaban en semejante batalla un seeker continuaba observando todo, analizando el momento exacto de realizar su ataque…

……………….

Una vez más Thundercracker y Skywarp cambiaban sin previo aviso de oponentes, yendo y viniendo de uno a otro sin consideración; un movimiento estratégico para descontrolar a quienes intentaban detenerles, Scourge y los hermanos autobot momentáneamente aliados se enfrentaban ahora a ese seeker que con sus ondas sónicas podía causar estragos en esos ya de por si derruidos edificios.

Omega Prime ahora tenía contaba con el apoyo de Megatron para hacerle frente a Skywarp, el dragón se había mostrado renuente pero ya que la desventaja se veía claramente era mejor acabar peleando de momento con ese estúpido autobot que ser eliminado sin consideración por ese seeker.

¿Acaso no podrían detenerles nunca?

…………………….

Skybite lanzó otro rayo Tsunami, el oso polar seguía manteniéndose de pie fieramente frente a los maximales y los predacons; no se detendría hasta destruirlos…

Nerthus sabía que esos cuatro no podrían contra él, era ilógico pensar que alguien con el poder del SCHEIN y el ORAKEL sería derrotado solamente por ese mínimo grupo de guerreros…

Con lo que no contaba ese oso era que los cuatro guerreros que tenía enfrente no se detendrían hasta que lograran su objetivo, hasta que pudieran ver la caída definitiva de esa alfombra de pelo blanca que había llegado para sembrar la destrucción.

De un manotazo Skybite fue derribado, ahora que el oso había llamado el poder del SCHEIN el tiburón no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el zarpazo. Otro edificio caía derrumbado, mientras el tiburón se levantaba pesadamente de los escombros.

Nerthus iba a lanzarse contra el tiburón mientras éste intentaba mantenerse en pie, lo hubiera derribado si en ese momento Onuris no se hubiera lanzado en modo bestia contra él para cortarle la carrera.

De igual forma Freya lanzo las dagas al hocico del oso polar provocando que éste se detuviera finalmente mientras el gato montés continuaba mordiendo al oso por el cuello. Al detenerse Onuris dio un salto justamente en el momento en que Pardalis lanzaba uno de sus abanicos una vez más para darles tiempo a Onuris de quitarse de en medio, a Freya de clavar las dagas en la pata derecha del enorme oso gigante y a Skybite prepararse para hacer su disparo.

El oso cayo en la trampa de momento, se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras gruñendo de dolor, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su error…

¡Rayo Tsunami!- gritó el predacon.

El potente rayo hizo blanco en el oso blanco, el cual fue derribado marcando un sendero de pavimento levantado por donde sus patas arrastraron, el puente que tenían cerca cayo echo añicos sepultando con todo el escombro al oso.

Los cuatro dieron un grito de júbilo…

…………….

De pronto Thundercracker y Skywarp detuvieron sus ataques, sus respectivos oponentes se preguntaban el porque de esa decisión.

Ambos seekers giraron para ver a Starscream que se mantenía encima del edificio.

Se sonrieron de modo peligroso.

…………….

Omega Prime había soportado todos los embistes que Skywarp había provocado, Megatron parecía cansado pero era tanto su orgullo predacon que no aparentaría debilidad frente a ese autobot, el guardián de la matriz sabía que no tendrían más oportunidades si ese combate continuaba.

……………..

Scourge mostraba diferentes heridas por toda su estructura, en esos momentos lamentaba sobremanera que su equipo de decepticons hubieran fallado, que hubieran sido derribados tan fácilmente por la armada de Unicron de tiempos pasados.

……………….

Los hermanos autobot también mostraban el cansancio de la batalla, Prowl no soportaba el dolor en su mano; pero, sabía que debía seguir dando apoyo a sus hermanos, X-Brawn era el que al parecer podría continuar con esa lucha si esta seguía extendiéndose, ya que Sideburn estaba completamente exhausto.

………………….

Skybite se sentía importante, había logrado dar el golpe definitivo al oso, jo, si Megatron lo hubiera visto ¿dónde se habría quedado Megatron?, ese sería su ciclo si le dijeran que Scourge había caído por los seekers, sí, esa sería una muy buena noticia…

………………….

Onuris y Pardalis ya empezaban a movilizarse para buscar a los gatitos…

Freya mantenía su fría mirada donde había caído Nerthus…

Vamos belleza de la noche- dijo Onuris- sabíamos que iba a terminar mal…

No ha terminado- dijo ella sacando el látigo una vez más- sé que no ha terminado…

Skybite iba a protestar por su pesimismo cuando algo lo interrumpió.

……………………

De entre los escombros donde había sido enterrado, con un rugido de furia y rabia el imponente oso polar, con la blanca cara manchada por su energon, con el ojo perdido se levanto como una figura salida de las peores pesadillas del tiburón.

Este no tuvo ni tiempo de defenderse, apenas estaba girando cuando el oso llevándoselo a las fauces con las garras, lo mordió de tal forma que el pobre predacon pensó que lo iba a partir por la mitad.

Pardalis no podía creerlo, el energon comenzaba a escurrir por las fauces de ese demente predacon.

Los sistemas de Skybite indicaban fallo en diferentes funciones.

El oso lo arrojó como ya lo había hecho con los gatitos…

Uno menos, faltan tres- dijo con una amenazante voz gélida.

……………………………

Skywarp disparo una vez más.

Omega Prime no pudo evitarlo, la fusión entre Optimus Prime y UltraMagnus había terminado, y no habían sido capaces de detener a esos seekers ¿es que acaso habían fallado? Finalmente el equipo de apoyo no pudo llegar debido a la destrucción que habían provocado con su batalla, los constructores estaban ocupados ayudando a los humanos, los miembros elite de los guerreros autobot estaban ocupados con el genero humano como para poder ir a ayudar a su comandante… si tan solo el equipo tren bala no hubiera sido derrotado por esos lobos, por esas fauces de la muerte…

………………….

Con la última onda sónica de Thundercracker, Sideburn fue derribado, X-Brawn fue a apoyar a su hermano pero en esa misma acción tuvo el mismo final, afortunadamente para el anonadado Prowl que observaba todo sus hermanos solo fueron aprisionados entre las vigas de lo que antes de la batalla había sido un hotel.

Ahora solamente le hacían frente a ese imponente seeker, el decepticon negro de Megatron y el policía… no ofrecían mucho reto para ese seguidor de Unicron.

…………………..

Freya, Pardalis y Onuris eran los únicos que podían hacerle frente a Nerthus ya que los señores autobot y el mismo traidor predacon estaban ocupados con el apoyo que el ORAKEL había llamado de las sombras del pasado.

Pardalis- dijo Onuris- tú no continúes.

La médico iba a protestar, era muy capaz de detener a ese oso como lo era el mismo Onuris, además ese monstruo le había quitado a Cunny.

Recuerda que no podemos darnos el gusto de perderte- dijo el gato montes- si lo hacemos… perderemos a Cunny para siempre…

Pardalis entendió a que se refería Onuris, y aunque odiaba abandonar a su amigo en esa batalla también tenía que ver por su futuro maximal, asintió.

Cuídate mucho Onuris- dijo la ocelote- no lo abandones- le dijo a Freya.

Ve por los gatitos y el squalo- dijo Freya sin mirarla- no abandonaría nunca a mi soñador…

Pardalis se hizo a un lado cuando el oso volvió a gruñir, tenía que ayudar a los que la necesitaban ¿para eso estaban los médicos, no?

………………….

Es posible que caigamos belleza de la noche- dijo Onuris cargando de nuevo su arma.

Si caigo, lo hare junto a ti… Onuris- dijo Freya sacudiendo el látigo.

Onuris se sonrió, el oso se lanzo de nuevo contra ellos; de alguna forma tenían que detener a esa bestia, si tan solo pudieran evitar que volviera a hacer uso del SCHEIN.

……………………..

Extraños eran esos transformers con modos alternos orgánicos para Starscream, le daban asco, ¿cómo era posible que un guerrero tuviera esas desventajas?, ¿Cómo podía ser un guerrero tan débil? Y a la vez, entre más los veía no podía evitar ver lo tenaces que eran para detener al oso a pesar de que sus cuerpos orgánicos y las heridas que recibían continuaban peleando…

………………………

Otro embiste de Nerthus, si las cosas continuaban de esa forma no habría mucho que quedara de Freya o de Onuris…

Nerthus aprisiono con sus fauces ahora a Onuris, el crack de su brazo se escuchó, el maximal cayo al suelo aferrándose con fuerza el prácticamente destruido brazo, Freya abanico el látigo lanzando el golpe contra el oso, este giro su cabeza para atrapar la punta del látigo arrebatándoselo a la predacon, una vez más la murciélago utilizo las dagas.

La puntería fallo en esta ocasión y Freya no hizo más que unas cuantas cortadas en la cara del oso.

Nerthus gruño atrapando entre sus garras a Freya, ahora su idea no era aplastarla, solamente la presiono lo suficiente para que ella gritara de dolor, cuando se sintió complacido con la sinfonía de gritos la lanzo contra Onuris, una vez que los tuvo juntos se puso de pie sobre sus dos patas.

Hasta nunca, ambos me enferman- dijo mientras tanto el maximal como la predacon lo miraban con furia.

El oso utilizo todo su peso para hacer caer la construcción cercana sobre ambos guerreros, Freya solo tuvo tiempo de abrazar a Onuris mientras el estruendoso caer de escombros aturdían sus audios.

……………………….

Era el momento, los guerreros que habían osado ponerse en su camino habían caído, su oportunidad había llegado. Nerthus se levantaba sobre el poderío maximal una vez más, era momento de llamar a la armada de Unicron…

…………………………..

Con la última carga de Thundercracker Prowl y Scourge quedaron temporalmente fuera de línea, realmente había sido lo mejor…

…………………………..

Skywarp también había decidido que era momento de terminar con ese juego, haciendo gala de su habilidad de desaparecer logró derribar al hermano de Optimus Prime, UltraMagnus desapareció entre una nube de escombros, Prime y Megatron estaban solos contra esos dos seekers.

………………………………

Parecía que el golpe final llegaría al mismo tiempo para el lord predacon y para el guardián de la matriz sino hubiera sido porque justo cuando Thundercracker y Skywarp preparaban sus armas, Starscream indico poniéndose de frente a sus otros dos camaradas de vuelo que se detuvieran.

………………………………………

El comandante aéreo no necesito articular palabras, basto una mirada de esos ópticos de rubí para que los otros dos seekers entendieran el plan, la misma sonrisa peligros apaso por ambos seekers…

………………………………………

Nerthus llegó trotando a donde estaban de pie los seekers.

Optimus y Megatron no podían creer que la derrota hubiera llegado de la zarpa de ese oso polar.

Emisarios de Unicron, señores de la destrucción, elite de los cielos de tiempos pasados- comenzó el oso polar- ahora soy el amo y señor del ORAKEL, y como tal, ahora tengo la humilde petición de que se encarguen de los enemigos del imperio predacon, recuerden los tiempos de gloria, cuando el poderío decepticon era lo más importante, lo más temible en los confines del Universo… ¡destruyan a ese reducto de resistencia!, ¡eliminen al traidor y a la maldita matriz de liderazgo!

Optimus se puso en guardia, Megatron rugió, se había confiado, pero no caería por ese vil representante del consejo tripredacus.

Starscream cargo sus rifles, al igual que Thundercracker y Skywarp.

Los ópticos de Optimus se encendieron al máximo por la sorpresa ¿realmente ese era el final?

………………………………………

El disparo de los tres seekers rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado después del vil discurso de Nerthus…

El oso polar gruño de dolor, el energon escurría por su hombro.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó desconcertado a esos tres pares de ópticos rojos.

Nada más fácil, pestilente alimaña- dijo Starscream con ese vocalizador chillón- que sino acepté nunca ordenes del señor omnipotente, no doblegare mi rodilla ante un infame, asqueroso, despreciable, remedo de guerrero, cometiste un error estúpido e idiota oso de felpa humano… Los seekers no somos propiedad de nadie.

Nerthus iba a decir algo pero no pudo articular palabra.

Skywarp había aparecido por su espalda para sujetarlo con fuerza, era imposible liberarse de ese mortífero abrazo, si el de Sleipner había sido terrible, el de ese seeker era superior a cualquier muestra de brutalidad y dolor…

……………………………………….

Los otros dos seekers cerraron peligrosamente un círculo alrededor de Nerthus, no había posibilidad de que ese oso polar pudiera escapar, Starscream lanzo un puñetazo directamente al pecho del predacon, éste gruño de dolor, era el gruñido de agonía del orgullo predacon…

El seeker retiro su mano bañada en energón.

Thundercracker solo se sonrió con esa fría sonrisa mientras la hondonada de polvo comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

El oso polar entendió con horror lo que esos emisarios de Unicron pensaban hacerle, las tinieblas de la muerte, el dolor de la destrucción le esperaban.

Trato de liberarse pero fue inútil, su final por su orgullo y presunción había llegado.

Lo último que se escuchó antes de que el polvo se disipara por completo fue el rugido de derrota de Nerthus…

……………………..

Optimus no pudo menos que dar gracias a Primus, por fin esa pesadilla había terminado, no más seekers, no más oso polar; ahora solo rogaba las consecuencias de esa batalla no fueran catastróficas.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo.

Pardalis corrió lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitían, para no llamar demasiado la atención de Nerthus se había transformado.

La ocelote con su pelaje oscuro buscaba entre los escombros a los gatitos, no los encontraba, se preocupó ¿acaso ellos también habían muerto?, ¿cómo explicárselo al general?, ¿Cómo decirle a la capitana que sus gatitos habían muerto? Se sentía miserable, primero perder a Cunny, después a Onca, seguramente también a Onuris y ahora a esos gatitos… era la peor niñera de todo Cybertron y pensar que fue ella quien insistió para que Cunny dejara ir a esos dos que apenas y podían considerarse más grandes que un sparkling…

¿Cómo se suponía que protegería a su futuro maximal sino había podido cuidar a esos dos chiquitos?

La ocelote estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando una piedra pequeña la golpeo en la cabeza. Levanto la cabeza temiendo estar bajo una trampa de esos predacons, su maullido de alivio no tenía comparación.

Ambos gatitos estaban bien, solamente que al ser lanzados por el osos polar habían quedado colgando por las colas de unas antenas humanas, una suerte que no estuvieran heridos.

Utilizando los abanicos los libero, ambos gatitos estaban felices de que los hubiera encontrado, Yagoua tenía un corte feo en una patita y cojeaba pero con el botiquín que Pardalis siempre cargaba estaría bien en un santiamén. Su hermano solo estaba apaleado por la sacudida de Nerthus y no dejaba de gritar "otra vez, otra vez"

La médico maximal ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento hiperactivo… ahora solo tenían que encontrar al predacon; aunque fuera un predacon les había ayudado y eso era de tenerse en consideración.

La ocelote y los gatitos todos en modo bestia comenzaron a buscar al tiburón.

……………………….

Buscaron por todas partes y el tiburón no aparecía, tal vez el ataque de Nerthus había sido mortal.

Pardalis se sorprendió un poco, ese tiburón había tratado de aplastar a los gatitos, y ahora estos lo buscaban desesperados, Yagoua y Wiedii parecían haberse encariñado con ese predacon.

De pronto cuando Wiedii y ella buscaban por entre una serie de autos apilados.

¡Lo encontré!- gritó Yagoua.

Pardalis y el otro gemelo corrieron a donde indicaba el jaguarundi.

Skybite estaba en malas condiciones, la mordida se veía muy profunda, Pardalis tuvo miedo de que lo hubieran perdido, claro, era un predacon pero ya no quería ver más muertes ese ciclo, ya no…

Trabajo con maestría, Yagoua y Wiedii la ayudaban en lo que podían pero el tiburón no reaccionaba.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo Pardalis- necesitaría equipo más complejo y no lo tengo en este lugar.

Wiedii tenía los ojos brillantes, ese gemelo era demasiado inquieto, recordaba tanto a su padre; pero, a la vez al igual que su hermano tenían ese toque gentil conservado de su madre.

Pardalis se hizo a un lado, entendía que los gatitos se habían encariñado efectivamente con ese predacon y que si esa era la despedida debía darles su espacio.

Wiedii fue el primero en moverse, puso una de las patitas encima del brazo de Skybite, como era de esperar el predacon no reaccionó. El gatito dio un ronroneo de pena y sin que nadie lo evitara se subió sobre el pecho del tiburón, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a ronronear con más pena.

Pardalis también sentía ganas de llorar, pero debía mantenerse firme, además tenía que proteger a esos gatitos si Nerthus intentaba atacarles por sorpresa.

De la misma manera que había actuado su hermano, Yagoua le imito, ahora ambos gatitos estaban sobre Skybite, sin darse cuenta Wiedii comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con la cola en la cara al predacon.

………………………….

- ¡Achú!

El maullido de terror de los dos gatitos se pudo escuchar muy bien hasta el campo de batalla si alguien hubiera puesto atención, el salto que dieron hubiera sido de medalla de oro en una olimpiada terrestre.

Skybite había estornudado por el cosquilleo de la cola del peludo, los gatitos cayeron clavando sin querer las garras en la estructura de Skybite.

El pobre predacon dio un gemido de dolor, los gatitos guardaron las garras.

¡Creí que estabas muerto!- dijo Wiedii

¡Estas bien!- dijo Yagoua

Ambos gatitos no dejaban de frotarse contra la cara de Skybite, éste sentía que lo ahogaba tanto pelo.

Chicos abajo- dijo Pardalis que también estaba feliz de no haber perdido a ese predacon- necesita descansar…

Los gatitos se bajaron.

…………………………….

Megatron vio que el oso polar había desaparecido, que la batalla había terminado y que todo estaba destruido. Sin mediar palabra solo miro a Optimus con esa fría mirada, solamente por ese ciclo terrestre mantendría una tregua, ya después el tiempo de un próximo enfrentamiento llegaría…

El dragón se alejo volando.

……………………………

Scourge y sus decepticons comenzaron a reaccionar y al ver que su líder se alejaba le imitaron.

……………………………

¿Y Tiburcio?- preguntó Gas Skunk

No lo sé- dijo Slapper- pero tenemos que buscarlo, ya todos se fueron

Debe estar dormido- dijo Dark Scream.

El trío de predacons por fin habían despertado entre los escombros.

A su vez buscaron por todos lados a su líder, cuando lo vieron con los gatos.

¡Jefe Tiburcio!. ¿Qué te paso?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Skybite se apoyaba en el hombro de Pardalis para caminar mientras los gatitos estaban al frente.

El pobre tiburón no sabía que decir.

De pronto Pardalis lo soltó.

¡Oh no, ahora hay más!- dijo con fingido terror- ¡sino pudimos con el tiburón! ¿cómo podremos con tres más?

Los gatitos entendieron que pensaba hacer la maximal.

Tenemos miedo- dijeron tirándose de pancita al suelo.

Le estaban dando la oportunidad a Skybite de lucirse.

Jajajaja, mejor huyan gatos cobardes- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar cuando sintió el dolor de la mordida.

Pardalis y los gatitos fingieron huir.

Tiburcio eres grande- dijo la ardilla voladora.

Inspirador- dijo el zorrillo.

Me siento motivado- dijo la rana.

Como sea- dijo Skybite aguantando lo mejor que podía- regresemos a la base, no quiero que Scourge se quedé con mi gloria…

………………………………

Hicimos lo correcto- dijo Wiedii dando saltitos.

Sí, el predacon lo merecía- dijo su gemelo.

Es lo que papá hubiera hecho- dijo su hermano una vez más entre saltitos.

Pues no sé si el general Rata trampa lo hiciera- dijo Pardalis escondiendo su risa- pero al menos la capitana Botánica sí.

Ya quiero regresar a casa- dijo Yagoua.

Una vez más habían regresado a esa zona de destrucción, una vez más volvían a la realidad…

……………………………….

Los hermanos autobots buscaban entre los escombros al gato montes y a la predacon, las estructuras de Cunny y Onca también habían sido recogidas de ese campo de batalla, habían sido guerreros valientes y no se les abandonaría ahí.

Optimus Prime y Ultra Magnus supervisaban los movimientos de los hermanos, T-AI había informado que por fin los constructores podrían arribar al punto de encuentro para iniciar a remover todos los escombros.

Pardalis y los gatitos llegaron aunque temían lo peor.

Sideburn removió la estructura del edificio, no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de asombro.

Era como si una manta de terciopelo negro cubriera algo, los gatitos maullaron de alivio.

Freya aterrorizar- dijo la predacon tomando forma robot.

Había cubierto con el SCHEIN a Onuris para evitar que sufriera más daño, al momento Pardalis fue a atender las heridas del gato montés. El brazo estaba en un noventa por ciento destruido tendría que atenderlo en la base autobot.

Es momento de regresar- dijo Optimus Prime- autobots avancen.

Ultra Magnus se quedó esperando que los constructores llegaran, el resto fue a la base...

…………………….

Los constructores dieron el grito al cielo cuando vieron como había quedado esa parte de la ciudad, lo bueno era que aunque lo fingieran les gustaba ese tipo de actividades…

…………………….

Freya había acompañado a los autobots y los maximales, no tenía ganas de mostrar su lealtad con Megatron…

……………………..

Un día después, unas semanas después de que todo había regresado a una aparente calma….

Optimus Prime recibió en su oficina a los maximales.

Señor- dijo Pardalis- pido permiso para tomar control de la nave predacon y regresar a casa…

Los gatitos que jugaban con Sideburn se pusieron quietos.

Si señor, Optimus Prime- dijeron a coro- queremos regresar a casa.

¿Pueden regresar, partirían en una nave predacon?- dijo Optimus meditando la situación.

T-AI se ha encargado junto con Freya de hacer los cambios pertinentes señor- dijo Pardalis- además yo no deseo quedarme en la Tierra, no quiero quedarme donde perdí a Cunny o a Onca, además el general Cheeta tiene que saber que sus hijos han partido a descansar en la matriz… - hizo una pausa- y esos gatitos deben regresar con sus creadores.

Respetamos tu decisión- dijo Optimus- ¿y tú, Onuris?

Señor, yo soy el navegante de la nave FELIDAE- dijo el gato montes- yo llevare a Pardalis y los gemelos a casa; pero si me lo permites después deseo unirme a tu grupo elite…

¿Y la predacon?- preguntó Optimus.

Yo responderé a mis acciones- dijo la predacon- y cumpliré mi castigo por apoyar a Nerthus pero después de mi condena deseo pasar el tiempo con el soñador- se sonrió- el hijo de Lobo Plateado y Araña Negra me ha convencido y si nos aceptas te serviremos con toda nuestra chispa…

Optimus asintió con la cabeza.

Así se hará- dijo el líder autobot- son valientes maximales.

El grupo hizo un saludo militar al más grande líder que su raza pudiera tener…

………………………

La nave predacon estaba lista para partir.

Los gatitos hicieron pucheros cuando se despidieron de Sideburn y sus hermanos, Wiedii no se soltaba de las alas puertas de Prowl hasta que Pardalis tuvo que separarlo, aun así el gatito seguía arrastrándote por el suelo sacudiendo su pata.

Hermano, a veces me avergüenzas- dijo Yagoua pero este también no había saltado del hombro de X-Brawn hasta que Freya lo bajo.

Sean bienvenidos cuando deseen regresar- dijo Optimus Prime- lamentamos su perdida y den nuestro pésame a su general… Pardalis se valiente, hay quien te necesita.

La médico asintió.

Gracias por todo lord Optimus Prime- dijo Pardalis

Las estructuras de los hermanos y los restos del disco que hubiera guardado a LYNX ya habían sido subidos, Pardalis sabía que el general desearía darles el último adiós a sus hijos.

En el frescor de la tarde la nave predacon desapareció.

Optimus Prime han seguía en el lugar del lanzamiento, Ultra Magnus se acercó a su hermano.

¿Crees que volvamos a verlos?- preguntó el mecha azul

Tal vez- dijo el guardián de la matriz- lo único que espero es que no traigan más predacons consigo…

Ni lo menciones, si ese fuera el caso aquí estoy para protegerlos- dijo Ultra Magnus retirándose.

Optimus contempló una vez más el cielo antes de transformarse para regresar a la base…

Fin.

……………………………….

Gracias por su atención, sus interesantes y agradables comentarios :P aunque pidan seekers y no pueda darles ese toque destructivo que tanto les gusta.

Arken Elf, Dantasia, Shadir y todos los demás que se tomen el tiempo de leer estas líneas reitero mil gracias por su atención.

Ah, sí, aquí si perdimos maximales y predacons porque aunque me agradan ciertas cosas de Beastwars y Beast machines creo que el tener formas orgánicas es una desventaja para los transformers, en fin, tal vez algún día esos maximales regresen pero eso sólo la computadora Oraculo o el mismo Vector Sigma lo saben…

Tavata.


End file.
